


The Boy With The Green Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: 'Baby Blues' Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Bros Mason and Liam, Derek and Theo are best buds, F/M, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam and Stiles become best buds, Liam is happy, Lydia becomes apart of the Hale/Raeken pack, Lydia is the mom friend, M/M, Malia hates Theo, Marriage, Morey is sometimes mentioned, Scott McCall is kind of a bad alpha, Scott McCall is still pretty okay, Season 6 Rewrite, Stiles is a Hale, The Sheriff and Melissa are together, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo is an Alpha, actual babies, baby talk, sterek wedding, stiles and lydia friendship, theo comes back, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo came back, looking for redemption, salvation. Liam. Will he be able to be the good guy again?Part two of "Baby Blues"! Please check that story out before reading this one :)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: 'Baby Blues' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909195
Comments: 69
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two everyone! Hopefully you enjoy it!

It had been almost six months since Kira had put Theo in the ground.

Liam had visited the spot every day, sitting down on the spot where Theo had been pulled in, running his fingers over the cracks of the divide.

“Hayden and I hooked up.” He admitted, voice sounding loud in the eerie quiet.

He knew Theo wasn’t going to answer, knew he wasn’t alive. But Liam was still caught up on him. He had been doing better, but he had his days. Days where he wondered if he had been a few seconds early, if he could’ve saved Theo. Days where he cried himself in and out of sleep. He had good days though. Days where he felt like he could pursue life again. Yesterday was one of those days, Hayden pulling him out of his depressed stupor. It ended up with them hooking up, then feeling awkward about all of it after they had finished.

They realized they were better off as friends, better off without kissing, without sex.

“It didn’t mean anything, anyways. I mean, you don’t even know I’m here, can’t hear me, aren’t even alive. I wish I could’ve saved you.” His voice broke on the last sentence, and he brought his hand to his mouth. He needed to stay strong.

He talked about a few other things, ranging from school to the divorce that was going on between one of his friend’s parents. He checked the time, seeing it was almost eleven at night. He stood up, and wiped his pants off. He left the tunnels, making his way home.

His mom and stepfather had been nothing but supportive, always listening to him, always holding him.

He got home around eleven fifteen, and he closed the door quietly. He made his way to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes, setting them on his shoe rack. He peeled his sweater off, laying it over the chair, then proceeded with his jeans.

He laid in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to find the right position for him. He found one, the one he used to sleep in all the time. Laying on his stomach, leg hitched out, making a sideways V, arms under his pillow.

He was out in an instant.

\------------------------------------------

He startled awake from his dream, eyes looking around the room, searching. He had a dream about his biological father and Theo. His dad had hurt Theo, told Liam it was his fault. Liam had been terrified, his accelerated heartbeat had woken him up. He realized he was alone, and took deep breaths.

He needed to see his therapist again.

\------------------------------------------

The school day was cancelled, teachers needing a professional development day. He groaned, seeing as he was already awake at five this morning from his nightmare.

He went downstairs when the scent of cinnamon rolls wafted into his room. His stomach had growled angrily at him, so he reluctantly got up. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table, watching his mom work with the frosting.

“Thank you for breakfast,” he said softly, “I appreciate it.” His mom had smiled, nodded, and went back to working on the frosting.

He ate them in silence when his mom served them to him, giving her a smile and a thumbs up when she looked for approval.

\-----------------------------------------

He got ready that night, going to head for the tunnels, but Scott had called.

“The… huh?” He asked.

“Ghost riders.” Scott said, repeating his previous statement.

“What the hell are ghost riders?” Liam had asked.

“I don’t know, but one person might.” Scott said, sounding hesitant.

“So, go get them.” Liam stated. He didn’t see the big deal.

“They’re in the ground, Liam.” Liam was confused.

“So the person is dead?” Scott sighed.

“It’s Theo, Liam. It’s Theo.”

_Theo._

\------------------------------------------

He skipped his nightly stroll to the tunnels in favor of going to Scott’s.

He would do anything to get Theo back. Anything.

“What do I have to do?” He asked.

“It’s… the sword. You’d have to go back to where the divide is, and use the sword again. But you need Kira’s mom’s blessing.” Liam rolled his eyes. He and the Mom were on semi good terms, he hadn’t done anything to hurt her or her feelings.

“I can do that, don’t worry.” Liam said, already pulling out his phone.

Scott put a hand over his, lowering the phone.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow.” Liam sighed softly, but nodded.

He just wanted to see Theo again.

_Theo was alive._

\-----------------------------------------

The next night could not come any faster, the time passing by like molasses. He was so antsy, he had to leave the same class three times.

The energy was buzzing through him.

He would get to see Theo again. He was getting to see his boyfriend again.

Were they still boyfriends? He didn’t know.

But he needed to see him, needed to feel, to touch, to kiss, to hold, to cherish.

He needed it.

\-----------------------------------------

Liam had brought Hayden with him, needing some other support. Scott had been helpful, but really hadn’t wanted to see Theo.

“You really think that this is a good idea?” Hayden asked softly.

They had just received the sword from Kira’s mother, getting her blessing. She had warned them that whatever Theo did would be on Liam, whatever acts were committed.

Liam had nodded, and had taken the sword from her gently.

Liam looked over at Hayden, and nodded.

“I do.” He replied.

He drew the sword out of it’s holster, marveling in it’s elegance. He loved it, but hated it at the same time as well. It had put Theo in the ground. But the way it shined was so beautiful.

He looked over at Hayden one more time, earning a small nod. He took a deep breath and crouched down, shoving the sword into the divide, watching the power flow through the ground. He watched it crack and crumble, the power igniting a dark blue hue from underground. He was so distracted, he flinched at the sound of a hand punching through. The hand was clawed. Liam looked up quickly, watching as Theo pulled himself out.

“Theo…” He whispered. He was amazed. Theo’s eyes, claws, and fangs were all out, all of them showing off how beautiful he was.

He looked amazing.

Theo looked around, and his eyes locked on Liam’s. Liam felt his breath hitch, not wanting to move a muscle under the watchful gaze.

“Li…” Theo replied back, raspier.

Liam shot up, moving around the crack in the floor, throwing himself at Theo. He wrapped his legs and arms around the form, Theo supporting him.

Liam carded his fingers through the man’s hair, gripping it tightly. He felt a smile bloom on his face, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re here.” He said, not believing his own eyes.

“I’m here.” Theo responded.

He was right where he belonged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the second chapter! Please leave comments for some stuff you might like to see for Theo, for Liam, or for any of the characters in this story!

Liam had taken them home, stopping at Scott’s house. He had grabbed some of Theo’s old clothes from his bag that he kept, grabbing a pair of his shoes. He went to the house, guiding Theo to the shower. Liam was about to make his way down to the kitchen, but Theo grabbed him and pulled him in.

“Stay.”

Liam was too weak to deny Theo what he wanted.

“You know the rest won’t be so forgiving,” Liam said, “and they’re going to try and hurt you.” Theo rolled his eyes, smile small.

“I won’t let them, I’m too strong for that.” Liam gave a small smile back, and nodded.

Liam didn’t join Theo in the shower, but he explained the first two months of his life without seeing the man, leaving out the parts where he was in a depressed stupor, barely moving to eat or drink anything, not having the motivation to move. His mom had pulled him out, telling him Theo wouldn’t want him to grieve like this.

“So, you weren’t too lonely?” Theo asked gently, grabbing his hips gently.

Liam looked over his body, the shirt stretching over his chest, his arms bulging out of the sleeves. Theo was beautiful. He wished that he could have him forever.

“Um. No, I guess not.” Liam said softly. He hadn’t told Theo about his hookup with Hayden, and he didn’t plan on it.

“You guess?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow. Liam swallowed and nodded.

“Um, well, I mean…” Theo smirked a little.

“Somebody else fuck you?” Theo asked.

“Well, they wanted me to fuck them.” Theo raised both eyebrows.

“Thought you were a power bottom.” Theo said.

“Yeah, I am. She wanted me to do that.” Liam said, and Theo nodded.

“You want to tell me who it is?” Liam shook his head.

He was not telling Theo it was Hayden.

\-----------------------------------------

Hayden told Theo it was her. Liam facepalmed, hiding his face in his hands.

“You… You made Liam fuck you?” Theo asked. He never liked Hayden.

“I didn’t _make_ him do anything, we were both consenting.” Liam groaned.

“You know he’s a bottom right?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, trust me. I know. He was great, but was very submissive.” Theo smiled a little. Liam knew what the shit was thinking.

Theo _loved_ bringing his submissive side out, loved making him beg.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, hiding behind Theo.

He just wanted to get home with Theo.

\-----------------------------------------

Scott and Malia were not in favor of seeing Theo, not in favor of being around him. Scott had shown some self-restraint, keeping his anger at bay. Liam swallowed, the anger hitting him like a freight train. Malia, however? She didn’t hold back, flashing her eyes, snarling, and grabbing Theo by his shirt, slamming him to the ground. She punched him repeatedly, inflicting damage. Liam yelled for her to stop, but wasn’t getting through to her. Scott had an easier time, pulling her off and containing her.

Liam helped him sit up, wiping the blood off of his face.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked softly, cupping Theo’s face. Theo nodded, and gave a smile. His teeth were bloody, nose running with blood. He still looked beautiful.

Liam looked over at Scott, Malia, and Hayden. All of them were staring, and he ducked his head. Theo put a hand to the back of his head and guided it towards his shoulder, needing the comfort. Liam cuddled with him, listening to Scott talk with the others. Scott was saying they needed to send Theo back, and Liam voiced an angry opinion.

“No, he isn’t fucking going back there. If you send him, you send me as well.” Theo looked over at him in fear, and Liam understood.

Theo didn’t want Liam to get hurt.

Liam shook his head at Scott.

“Be a good fucking alpha and take him into your pack. Yes, he messed up, but he paid his price.” Scott flashed his eyes, and Liam’s flashed back.

“He is your responsibility, Liam. Anything he does will be on you.” Liam nodded. He had already gotten the speech from Kira’s mom.

“Why is that on Liam?” Theo asked.

“Because he took responsibility for a murderer.” Liam flashed his eyes again at Scott. Scott stepped forwards, and Liam scrambled back. He shouldn’t have challenged his alpha like that.

“Don’t even think about it.” Liam looked over to see Theo nose to nose with Scott.

Liam hadn’t realized that Theo had alpha red eyes. Theo wasn’t a beta. He was an alpha. He gasped.

“You’ve become an alpha?” Scott asked, voice hushed.

“Yes. I became an alpha before, but my coyote side hides the eyes from people.” Liam had noticed that, Theo’s eyes were gold, edging on crimson red earlier.

Holy fucking shit.

\------------------------------------------------

Liam had taken Theo home later that night, everyone on the edge about him being back.

“You could be my Alpha.” Liam said softly, looking at Theo.

Theo flashed the red eyes, smirk on his face.

“You would want to be my beta?” Theo asked, and Liam blushed.

He was on the fence about it, wanting to please Scott, but his wolf calling for Theo. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“I think so. But I don’t know, I would need to think about it.” Theo nodded and wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you for pulling me out.” Theo said. Oh, he didn’t know.

“I, um, I didn’t know that you were alive.” Liam admitted, voice hushed.

“What?” Theo asked.

“No one told me you were alive, they all implied that you were dead.” Liam looked up at Theo.

Theo’s eyes turned sad, and he brought Liam in for a hug. Liam hugged him back tightly, inhaling his cologne. It smelled like home, but that could also be Theo’s scent. It was musky, woodsy. He loved the smell of it, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Did you ever come to visit me?” Theo asked. Liam nodded.

“Almost every night.” Liam admitted.

Theo nodded, then kept walking with Liam.

He would just need to cherish every minute of their time together.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They hadn’t been able to sleep, too caught up in one another. Theo had pulled Liam to lay on top of him, hand carding through his hair, down his neck, between his shoulder blades, down the ridges of his spine.

They had kissed until they couldn’t breathe, had laughed until their stomachs hurt, had smiled until their cheeks cramped.

It was perfect.

“I can’t believe you had sex with Hayden,” Theo murmured, “I still don’t like her.” Liam smiled a little, nodded, and closed his eyes.

“She was available, and she was horny. I needed a warm body.” Liam shrugged. Theo nodded, and looked up at him.

“I’m here now, baby. I promise.” Liam nodded, and cuddled closer.

They laid in silence then, their thoughts drowning out the background noise.

“I almost got a tattoo. Of your name.” Liam stated. Theo looked at him.

“Why didn’t you?” Theo asked. Liam shrugged.

“The process of making it stay permanent on a werewolf is painful. You have to burn it into your skin.” Theo winced, and Liam nodded.

Liam still wanted to do it though, it would be worth the pain.

Theo was worth the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, everyone! Thank you guys for the feedback, more is appreciated! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Scott had arranged for a meeting with Theo, Liam coming by extent. Scott had wanted to talk about Theo being an alpha, what they were going to do with two alphas on the territory.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” Liam asked, pulling on his hoodie and shoes.

“Depending on if he feels threatened or not, no.” Theo replied, grabbing his phone and keys.

“I don’t think he will be. Just please keep the roaring down to a minimum between you two, the last time I had two alphas roaring, my ears legit started bleeding.” Liam wasn’t kidding, he had taken pictures for proof.

“What?” Theo asked, looking slightly worried.

“Nothing, I’ll explain to you later.”

Theo nodded, and they went off to meet Scott.

\--------------------------------------------------

“I do not want another Alpha on my territory.” Scott said, and Liam groaned.

This argument had been going on for the past ten minutes. Theo wanted to stay, Scott said no.

“I have nowhere else to go, Scott.” Theo said, and he was right.

“Then you better keep looking.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Or, you could just let him stay here?” Liam suggested, and he got glares from two sets of eyes.

He sighed softly, then went back to kicking his feet.

He had apparently zoned out because when Liam looked up again, Theo and Scott were at each other’s throats, fangs and claws going out against one another. Liam jumped up, ready to split them up if need be, but then the snarling had started up.

Liam flinched back, ears hurting at the sound. Then, both of them gave their strongest roar at the same time, and Liam fell to his ass, clutching his ears. He felt the ringing start up, felt his hands go sticky with blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, figuring that would drown out the noise somehow. He hadn’t realized he had tears streaming down his face, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Scott crouching down in front of him, wiping the tears away. Theo looked so pained, and Liam whimpered, reaching for him. Scott looked confused, but moved out of the way for Theo to come and get Liam.

Liam pulled his hands away from his ears, the blood flow stopping. Theo shakily wiped what he could away, eyes trained on Liam’s face.

“Baby, we gotta get you home.” He said, helping Liam stand.

Liam usually needed some help after something like that happened, his head not feeling right. He clutched at it, groaning. Must’ve been the blood loss.

“Keep him here, my mom should be home soon.” Scott said, and Theo nodded, hesitant.

Liam curled up on the couch, burying his face in a pillow, head pounding, hearing his heartbeat in his ears.

“Oh, and Theo?” Scott had said.

Theo looked up.

“You can stay.”

\---------------------------------------------

Melissa had pushed both boys out of the room, both of them mother henning Liam.

“Both of you, out.” Theo and Scott stuttered out their complaints, and Melissa shut them down with her Mama McCall face.

Liam smiled a little, headache having gone down slightly. Melissa crouched down in front of him, wetting a paper towel and wiping the blood away from the sides of his face. She grabbed some ear drops, helping his lay the way he needed.

“Thanks, Mel…” Liam said softly, stretching his arms out in front of him.

“Of course. You let that Raeken boy take care of you now.” Liam nodded and stood, albeit shakily. He made his way to the kitchen to see both of the men staring at the ground, arms crossed over their chests.

“Are you two done sulking now?” He asked softly from the doorway. Theo’s head snapped up, and he made his way to Liam.

“I am so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Theo kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, then his lips.

“I’m fine, but can we please go home? Mom is making spaghetti.” Theo smiled, and picked Liam up bridal style.

Liam yelped, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck.

“My legs work just fine, you know.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Makes me feel better doing this.” Liam just smiled and waved bye to everyone.

His head still hurt though.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dinner had gone smoothly, his mom and Theo discussing his living arrangements with them, and Liam’s stepfather helping him out with some lacrosse plays. Liam just was not feeling lacrosse anymore, and he felt bad saying it out loud, but David asked him what he wanted to do, and Liam realized he wanted to be like David, like Melissa. David had smiled so wide, cheered loud enough to catch the attention of Jenna and Theo. Liam waved them off, and had smiled big at his stepdad.

They went through some programs together, finding the one that was right for him. He wanted to help kids out who had mental illnesses, much like himself. They found a place he could volunteer at for now, and then eventually work at once he was ready to make the next step. He signed up for the Fridays to volunteer, doing four hours. He was excited.

He looked over after they had signed up, finding Theo staring at him.

He blushed, and looked away.

It had been a long time since he had seen those eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

Theo had cornered Liam in the bathroom after dinner. Liam had popped some gum in his mouth afterwards, and had headed towards the shower. He had just stripped out of all of his clothes, and bent down to start the shower. He stood back up, straighter, and felt the hands on his hips.

He blushed, looking up at Theo.

“You didn’t come in here to use the bathroom, huh?” Liam asked softly. Theo smiled and shook his head.

“I was thinking more along the lines of fucking.” Liam choked on air at those words. They obviously hadn’t done it since Theo had gotten back, granted it had only been two days.

“You… you want to fuck _me_?” He still didn’t understand why Theo was attracted to him like that.

“Among other things, yes.” Theo smiled. His smile was predatory.

Liam swallowed.

Oh, he was in for it.

\--------------------------------------------------

Theo had fucked him until the water had gotten cold.

To put that in the time frame, the water had to be running for a long while before it got cold.

And Liam had dented the wall from how hard Theo had fucked him.

\--------------------------------------------------

Liam pulled away, panting. His ass was starting to hurt now.

“You have… You have a fucking _knot_?” Theo smirked and nodded.

Liam groaned. Theo had fucked him about three times, and the last time his knot had been brought into the world, trapping them together for about twenty minutes. He had a feeling he would need to get used to it, seeing as how when they started having sex, they could never stop.

“I, uh, needed to talk to you about something.” Theo started, and Liam felt his stomach drop.

Was Theo seriously breaking up with him?

“Okay, what?” Liam asked quietly.

“Would, uh. Would you want to be my beta?” Liam thought over the question.

On the one hand, he was content in his pack, even if his relationship was slightly strained with Scott. On the other, he felt the pull to join Theo, to create a pack with him. He felt the need to want to be apart of his pack, to want to be needed there.

“I think I would.” Liam finally answered, and Theo’s grin could have beaten the sun.

Liam smiled shyly back. He didn’t know what would happen now. Would he and Scott lose their brotherly bond? He didn’t want that, but he also wanted to be with Theo, as a beta and as a boyfriend.

“Amazing, baby. That’s amazing. We should talk to Scott though.” Liam agreed. He had some questions.

They ended up drying off, and went to Liam’s bedroom together. Liam collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the days events. Theo saddled up next to him, pulling Liam to be the little spoon.

Liam loved being a little spoon.

He loved the feeling of being safe.

Of being held.

Of being content.

Well, he did. Until he felt a hard on pressing into his back.

He groaned and looked over at a smirking Theo.

“You little shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's a short but sweet chapter! Some sexual content happens, just skip if you don't want to read :). The next chapter will start to deal with the ghost riders!

Liam had texted Scott, requesting to meet up with him to talk about switching Alphas. He knew it wasn’t quite that simple, but he didn’t want to make his text complicated. He was nervous though, all he had known was Scott. No one else. He wondered if Theo would be a good alpha. A sudden thought struck him.

_A good mate._

And, woah. Where the hell did that come from? He shook his head, bending down to grab a pair of pants. He had been bent down long enough for Theo to enter the room, and had given Theo enough time to come up behind him and grab his ass.

“Woah there, man.” Liam said, pushing the large hands away. Yes, they felt nice, but Liam was not in the mood today. His ass still hurt from the five fucking rounds they had gone through.

“Just wanted to cop a feel real quick.” Theo smirked at him and winked.

“No more sex for at least three days. My ass hurts, and these hickeys hurt too.” Liam replied, and it was true.

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry.” Yeah, Theo sounded real fucking sorry.

He grumbled, pushing a t-shirt into his boyfriends chest. He pulled his pants on, reaching down into them to pat out any wrinkles. He grabbed Theo’s hand once they were both done getting ready, heading towards the truck. He used to hate trucks, but seeing Theo in one? It was just on the top of his “I want” list.

They pulled out of the driveway, Theo’s hand covering Liam’s on the center console. Liam looked out of the window, watching the trees fade from green, to orange, to yellow, to red, then back to green.

“You think he’ll be mad?” Liam asked softly. He didn’t want to be divided from the pack, seeing as outside of Mason and Theo, those were his only friends.

“I think he’ll be upset, yes. But not mad.” Liam nodded.

They pulled into the McCall residence driveway, both hopping out and intertwining their hands together. Liam knocked on the door after reaching the top step, and stood, Theo moving forward, a protective gesture, he gathered. Scott opened the door, hair disheveled, eyes sleepy. They had woken him.

“My answer is no. Goodbye.” And Scott slammed the door in their faces.

Liam looked down. He had been expecting it, but hearing out loud that Scott wouldn’t let him do that hurt. He knew Scott didn’t trust Theo. Hell, Liam didn’t know if he really should either. But Scott needed to let him make his own decisions now, permission be damned. He sighed softly, and scuffed his shoe into the wood on the deck.

“Well, that was a waste of gas,” Liam said, “since he didn’t even want to talk.” Liam finished, and looked at Theo.

“Let’s go do something else, yeah? We could go shopping somewhere.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“You? Shopping?” Liam had tried it once, and Theo had nearly bitten his head off.

“Yeah, shopping. Maybe it wouldn’t be for me.” Liam blushed. He had been growing out of some stuff, and shrinking in others, okay? He knew he needed some new clothes.

“You shouldn’t spend your money on stupid things, Theo.” Liam chastised his boyfriend.

“It’s not stupid when it comes to you.”

Liam blushed like a virgin.

\------------------------------------------------

They ended up at the mall, a place that Liam had been kicked out of, and was still banned from.

“So, funny story,” he started, laughing awkwardly. “I’m actually kind of banned from coming here.” Theo raised an eyebrow, turning in his seat to get a look at his boyfriend.

“And how exactly did you get banned?” Theo asked. Liam blushed.

“Let’s just say drunk teenagers, spray paint, and the backroom of Spencer’s.” Liam concluded. He would not be telling Theo any further details. It was too embarrassing.

“Fine, where should we go?” Theo asked, starting up the truck again.

“Well, I’m not kicked out of Target.” Liam shrugged. He liked Target, they had some decent stuff.

“We aren’t going to Target.” Liam just gaped at Theo.

“And why not?” Liam asked. “What’s wrong with Target?” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, but the outlet mall in Sacramento has better options available.” Liam pouted. He wanted Target.

“Fine. But if this trip turns out to be a bust, I will…” He trailed off, thinking. The idea struck him. “I will withhold sex for a whole week.” Theo choked on his spit, looking at Liam wide-eyed.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Liam knew that Alphas tended to have a higher sex rate, wanting to constantly do it, and Theo was a teenage boy on top of everything.

“I would. You could get yourself off if you wanted, but no sex with me for a week.” Liam knew he couldn’t hold out that long, but Theo didn’t know that.

“Fine.” Liam smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------

The outlet mall was not a bust, Liam had discovered. Theo had bought him two weeks’ worth of clothing, and three brand new pairs of shoes.

“And where did you get the money for this?” Liam asked. Theo just shrugged, thumbing through the jacket rack.

Liam’s arms were starting to get tired from holding the bags, his legs and feet cramping up.

“Can we go home?” he asked in a small voice. He knew Theo was just having fun, but he really was exhausted.

“Yeah, of course, baby. Let’s go.”

Theo took the bags for him, walking behind him on the sidewalk. Liam had a small limp from how bad his feet had hurt, and they finally reached the truck. Liam climbed in, stretching his limbs out, happy that he can rest. Theo got in after depositing the bags into the back seat. He started the truck, turning on the air. The heat from Sacramento was unbearable. Beacon Hills usually had a nice chill, but they weren’t in Beacon Hills anymore.

“Thank you for today, T.” Liam said, sitting on his side, admiring Theo.

“Anything for you, my love.” Theo replied in kind, pulling out of the spot after it was clear.

“You’ll have to help me try them on.” Liam knew how to dress himself, he just wanted an excuse for Theo to touch him.

Still no sex though. His ass still hurt.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that, hm?” Theo said, smile spreading across his face.

“Just… cause.” Liam concluded.

He wasn’t going to tell him.

\------------------------------------------

Theo helped pull a pair of new jeans up his legs, his thighs, his ass.

“I was never an ass guy until I met you. And god, Liam. Your legs? Your thighs? I get so weak.” Liam blushed. Theo complimented him all the time, but it wasn’t like that.

“Do you want your dick sucked or something?” Liam asked.

“Well, yeah. But I also want to admire my boyfriend.” Liam blushed more, pushing Theo away gently to take a look in the mirror.

Liam liked the fit, but the jeans just looked awkward. He couldn’t tell how though, just that they did. His eyes traveled down his legs, finding the issue. The fabric was bunched up at the end, and Liam needed to fix it ASAP. He bent down, cuffing the jeans, and rolling the ends to make them look neater. He stood straighter, feeling better. Theo came up behind him, hands on his hips, crotch pressed against his lower back.

“You want your dick sucked, don’t you.” Liam said.

Theo nodded.

\------------------------------------------

Liam gave his first blow job. Ever.

He had done so well.

Theo had shifted, which was a good sign.

Seeing those red eyes made him work harder, wanting to please, to sate.

\------------------------------------------

Liam pulled off, wiping his mouth. He had learned three things. One, he didn’t have a gag reflex, and compared to his hole, Theo’s dick was huge in his mouth. Two, he really liked blow jobs. They were nice to be giving out. And three, Liam liked getting his face fucked. He didn’t think he would, but he did.

“Look at you, look how beautiful you look.” Theo had taken a picture of Liam after he had pulled off.

“Delete it.” Liam hated how he looked. He thought you were supposed to look sexy after giving a blowjob.

“Why, baby? You look so gorgeous.” Theo crooned, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I look gross. Delete it, please.” Theo just nodded, and deleted the picture.

Liam grabbed a wet wipe that he had, and wiped the cum and spit from his mouth and chin. He cleaned Theo up gently, making sure he wouldn’t leave a mess behind.

He had left the room for a few moments, feeling the rest of his body catch up to what just happened. His throat was throbbing now, swallowing started to hurt. He wasn’t going to lie, Theo had a big dick.

He needed to stop thinking with his lizard brain though. Theo was more than just his dick. He was sweet, and he loved so passionately. The sex was just a bonus.

Liam came back into the room, hand rubbing at his throat.

“Does it hurt?” Theo asked him softly.

Liam nodded, laying down in his bed.

“Let me go make some tea to soothe it. Don’t move.” Liam just nodded. He smiled to himself.

He got lucky with Theo. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think of this one! *WARNING* slight sexual content!

Over the next couple of days, Theo and Liam met with the pack at Deaton’s office, discussing the odd behavior, the odd aura around Beacon Hills.

“It’s just… I can’t place it.” Scott said. None of them could.

It’s like their memories had been altered, some ripped away from them.

“Well, Mr. McCall, I don’t know how to help you. You are the only Alpha in town that I know of.” Liam shifted from foot to foot. Had Scott not told Deaton about Theo. He probably didn’t.

“I don’t know, man. It just feels like someone important was taken away from me, someone that meant something.” Scott replied.

“Like a significant other?” Scott shook his head.

“No, almost like a brother, someone I had a sibling like bond with.” Deaton nodded, and looked around the room.

“Do you feel that a bond has been broken?” Liam and the others voiced their concerns, feeling as if they had lost a bond as well, just not as extreme as Scott.

The pack trickled out one by one, Liam the last to leave the office. Deaton had stopped him though, before he could reach the door.

“Mr. Dunbar, a word with you for a moment please?” Liam felt like he was back at school, the principal calling him in for some naughty thing he did.

“Uh, yes, sir?” Liam asked, sitting down on the exam table.

“When did Mr. Raeken become an Alpha?” Liam stared at Deaton.

“I’m sorry?” He asked. How the fuck did Deaton know.

“When did—” Liam cut him off putting his hand up.

“How did you know?” Liam asked. Deaton gave a small smile, and leaned against the opposite exam table.

“Mr. Dunbar, I have been a druid, an emissary for many years now. I know the dominance of an Alpha anywhere.” Liam nodded a bit.

“Uh, well, I don’t really know. It was a recent development within the pack.” Liam said, and looked up at Deaton.

Deaton nodded, looking pensive. Then, the druid spoke.

“Has he asked you to be his beta?” Liam nodded.

“Yeah, and I wanted to, but Scott said no.”

“A wise choice on Mr. McCall’s part.” Liam looked at the man confused. Why was it such a good choice?

“It was a wise choice Mr. Dunbar,” could the man read minds now? “because a new Alpha should be trained, watch other Alpha’s, make sure they know how the pack dynamics work.” Liam nodded a little, but still didn’t see why Theo couldn’t do those things.

“So, you’re saying that I should wait until he’s, what, ready?” Liam asked. Deaton nodded.

“Precisely.” Liam nodded a little, and hopped down off of the table.

“Is that all, sir?” Liam asked.

“Yes, that’s all, Mr. Dunbar.” Liam nodded, and went out to the pack, seeing that Theo and Scott were the only two left.

“Sorry for the hold up, Deaton needed to talk to me about something.” Liam said, saddling up to Theo’s side.

“Anything important?” Scott asked. Liam shook his head.

“Nah, nothing to worry about.” Scott nodded then, pleased with the answer, and waved bye.

Theo and Liam got into Theo’s truck, buckling up for the ride.

“What did Deaton really say?” Theo asked, and Liam looked over at him.

“He knows that you’re an Alpha, and he knows that you want me to be your beta.” Theo nodded.

“And?” Liam sighed.

“He said it was wise for Scott to say no, said that you needed more time and more training to become a better Alpha.” Theo’s jaw clenched at that, and Liam felt bad.

“I see.”

And they left it at that.

\----------------------------------------------------

They ended up making a few pit stops on their way back to Liam’s house. Liam really wanted some popcorn, okay? He just wanted it. Theo handed him some cash so he could go inside to the gas station. Liam opened the door, and made his way to the snack aisle, perusing it slowly until he found the treat he wanted. He grabbed the bag of popcorn, heading to the drink stand, grabbing himself a Gatorade. He made his way to the cashier, setting down his items while she rang them up.

He handed her the cash, and her hand brushed over his, her smile flirty, trying to show off her boobs in the uniform shirt. He cringed inwardly. He didn’t know what to do with this attention, let alone what to say.

“Got any plans, handsome?” The lady asked. He was about to answer, but he felt a hand on the small of his back.

He looked up to see that it was Theo, eyes murderous. He had read a little bit about Alpha behavior, knowing that they were possessive, protective. This was just Theo though, the possessiveness just a small touch.

“Yeah, he does.” Theo said, grabbing the change from her.

“Yeah, and what are those?” The lady asked, and Liam looked to Theo, looking for the answer.

“He’s going to get his back blown out by me, and he’s going to suck my cock again.” Liam choked on his spit, covering his mouth. Theo was always so brash.

“Well, then.” The cashier said, handing Liam his bag.

Liam took it, embarrassed, and walked out with Theo.

“We have one more day before you can fuck me again. Werewolf healing or not, I need to get prepared for you.” Theo smiled, taking the bag from him.

“You get fifteen minutes. We’re fucking again today.” Liam groaned. He would never say no to that, he couldn’t. It was too good.

“Fine. I’ll let you know when I’m done, then you can have your way with me.” Theo flashed his eyes, Liam’s flashing back in response.

\-------------------------------------------------

Theo gave him the time he needed, but once the actual fun started, he didn’t hold back.

Liam had left deep red marks down Theo’s back, Theo leaving the bruises on his hips.

The sheets had also been ripped up.

They had only gone two rounds.

\-------------------------------------------------

Liam gave Theo another blowjob, his jaw hurting from the stretch.

“Take me so good, sweetheart.” Theo praised him, running his fingers down to Liam’s jaw.

Liam whimpered softly, locking eyes with Theo.

“So fucking good.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Liam cleaned himself up, Theo cleaning himself up. Liam rubbed his jaw, the ache was starting to go away, but it was still there.

Theo was hung, he wasn’t going to lie.

“You okay, baby?” Liam nodded, and laid down with Theo.

“Can, um, can we hold off on the blowjobs for a bit?” Theo nodded.

“I could try rimming you.”

Liam choked.

\-------------------------------------------------

Who knew rimming could be so good? Was his body exhausted from how much sexual activity he endured? Yes. Was it amazing? Also yes.

Liam had a hand tangled in Theo’s hair, pulling at the strands gently. Theo was just going to town with him, hitting that one special bundle of nerves over and over.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. I’m gonna—ung—come…” Liam said, and Theo just kept pushing as much as he could.

Liam came with a shout, legs spasming on either side of Theo’s body. Theo pulled away, wiping his mouth.

“Good?” Theo asked. Liam nodded vehemently, sitting up on shaky arms.

“Good.” Theo smiled at him.

Liam fell back, hand running down his face. He took a deep breath, blissed out smile on his face. That was the best he had felt since… ever. Theo really did know how to take care of him.

“I want to do that more often,” Liam said, looking at Theo, “it felt really good.” Theo smiled and nodded, bringing Liam closer to him.

“The we will, my love. I promise.”

\---------------------------------------

Dinner had been fine, just being the two of them. Their peaceful night didn’t last however when Liam got a call, Hayden saying that he needed to get his ass down to the school, ASAP.

Liam sighed, and grabbed his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Theo asked.

“Hayden needs me to come check some stuff out, so I’ll be back in about an hour or so.” Liam replied, tying the laces.

“I’ll come with you.” Theo said, and Liam shook his head.

“No, I’ll be alright.” Liam left a chaste kiss on Theo’s lips, heading out the door.

When he arrived at the school, he was hit with the stench of death.

He really should’ve brought Theo with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! So, as i've stated, I start college tomorrow! Next update will most likely come tomorrow night! Also, thank you for the positive feedback!

Liam retched outside. He couldn’t be in that building for another minute longer. He bent over, hands on his knees. He threw up the contents of his and Theo’s dinner, having a hard time breathing. He wiped his mouth shakily, and pulled out his phone. He dialed Theo’s number, and heard him pick up on the second ring.

“Li? Everything alright?” Theo asked.

“Y-yeah, everything’s,” He was cut off by another wave of nausea, throwing up the rest of the dinner.

“Liam. That doesn’t sound alright.” Theo said sternly.

“It is. I promise, it just… the smell got to me, babe.” He wiped his mouth again, spotting Hayden running through the doors, hand over her mouth.

“I’ll be there in ten. Do not move.” Liam nodded, and hung up.

He didn’t move, as Theo had asked. He heard the rumbling of the truck pull up, and he looked over. He saw Theo hop out after turning the truck off, heading over to Liam. Liam was about to say his greetings, but that god awful scent hit his nose, and he turned his head, retching everything out onto the sidewalk.

Theo had covered his nose, clearly not too affected from the smell.

Liam heard Hayden retch too, the two of them were a mess.

“Baby… What is that?” Theo asked.

“It’s a uh, decomposing body, T. But, it uh, it isn’t totally dead.” Liam said. He had never smelt a dead body like that before.

Theo nodded, and instructed the two betas to stay where they were. He went and explored for himself, coming out calm and composed.

He hated him.

\------------------------------------------

They eventually called the Sheriff, who just sighed and told them to get out of there. Theo took Liam home, Hayden getting into her own car. Liam kept close to Theo, keeping his face tucked into his shirt. The scent of death was still emanating, but Theo’s scent was counteracting it, helping soothe the nausea.

“God, I need to take like three fucking showers.” Liam grumbled, grabbing Theo tighter when he tried to pull away.

“Baby, let me go. You need to get into the car.” Liam pouted, grumbled some more, then got into the passenger side.

They rode in silence, the nausea fading farther they got from the school. Theo held his hand gently, running his thumb atop of Liam’s hand. Liam looked over at him.

“What would I do without you?” Liam asked, wondering aloud. Theo smiled softly.

“Dunno. Don’t know what I would do without you, either.” Liam smiled as well too.

God, he turned into such a sap.

They got back to Liam’s home, both of them cuddling in close with one another.

“Hey, baby?” Theo asked, and Liam looked at him. “Where did my hoodie go? The black and gray one?” Liam blushed hard.

“I, uh, maybe, kinda sorta, stole it?” He said softly. It was the hoodie that Theo’s scent clung to the most, the one that Liam calmed himself down with.

“Can I have it back?” He asked. Liam shook his head no.

He was not giving that hoodie up no matter what.

“No, no you can’t.” Liam said. Theo nodded a little, smirk on his face.

“You just wanted it cause it was mine, huh?” Liam shook his head.

“That wasn’t the main reason. I wanted it cause your scent just… does something to me. And it’s the hoodie where your scent is the strongest.” Theo smiled at that, turning onto the street.

Liam kept quiet after that. He got out when Theo parked and put the E-Brake on, heading for the front door. He walked up the steps, but something was making it slippery, and he fell right onto his ass. He winced, and stood. He wiped at whatever the liquid was, and saw that it came back as red. He took a step back, and examined what the source was. When he found out, he gasped and retched onto his lawn. He had nothing else to give from his stomach, so it was just dry heaving.

“Baby?” Theo asked, walking up to him. He looked to where Liam had just looked, and gasped.

“Oh, god.” He said softly.

Liam felt him rub his back, soothing him, calming him. Liam always had the worst luck when it came to finding things. It was like Lydia had passed down her dead body finding luck to him

His hands were shaky, feeling the blood start to cake on from where it dried. Theo led him inside, keeping his head down, looking away from the body laying atop his roof.

He was brought to the bathroom sink, Theo standing behind him, turning on the tap. Liam felt his hands move to stick under the water, feeling it heat up over time. He started scrubbing what he could without soap, then grabbed the bar of soap once he couldn’t get anymore off. He scrubbed at his skin, rubbing it raw, even after the blood had come off.

“Baby, stop. Stop.” Theo grabbed his hands gently, pulling them away from the water.

He felt them being dried off, wincing at the harsh rub of the towel. He looked up at Theo. Theo was already a good Alpha, knowing how to take care of a pack member. Yeah, he was a little biased, what with Theo being his boyfriend and all, but Theo really did care for others, he just had a hard time showing it.

They laid together on the couch, fitting in close to one another. Theo held Liam against his chest, arm wrapped tight around him, possessive.

“Are we just leaving the dead body out there?” Liam asked. He was sure they needed to move it.

“For now, yes. I want to take care of you first.” Theo replied, and Liam nodded.

He felt like such a child, Theo always having to take care of him. How was he supposed to be a tough werewolf when a little blood freaked him out.

“What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?” Theo asked softly, almost whispering.

“Just how I suck at being a werewolf.” He replied, honest.

“Hey, now. You’re an amazing werewolf. One of the best I’ve ever seen before, and we’re talking about a lot.” Theo replied, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Liam said, an edge to his voice.

“No, I’m saying it because it’s true. You are an amazing werewolf, a powerful one.” Liam still didn’t believe him.

“I’m not like Scott, not like you, Malia, Derek. I faint at blood, I retch when I see a dead body, I cry at inappropriate times,” he started, “the list goes on, Theo.” Liam just felt inadequate. What the hell did Theo see in him anyways. He could’ve had a badass like Malia. Could’ve had someone pretty.

“I’m glad you’re not like any of us, and that you’re just you.” Theo said, and Liam turned and looked at him.

“Why me?” he asked. Theo looked at him confused. “Why did you choose me to date?” Liam clarified. He needed the answers.

“You better get comfortable.”

Liam listened.

\--------------------------------------------

Liam was in tears by the time Theo was done. Not sad tears, not angry tears. Happy tears. Theo had told him everything, starting from the day that they had met, from the weeks of playful bantering, to when they first kissed, first hugged. When they solidified their relationship. When they protected one another. When they shared their lazy cuddles on Sundays, to when they’d be so hyped up on energy they had to go and do something.

“Why are you crying, baby boy?” Theo asked gently. Liam sniffed, using the sleeve to wipe the tears away from his cheeks.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has said to me.” Liam said softly, looking at his lover.

“You deserve to hear it, always deserve to hear it.” Theo said, leaning down, connecting their lips.

“Ew, no, don’t. I’m gross.” Liam pushed Theo’s face away.

“You aren’t gross to me.” Theo leaned down again, hand coming around to the back of Liam’s head, holding him in place.

They just spent the night like that, kissing, cuddling, talking. Liam couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Where’d you learn to be a good kisser?” Liam asked him.

“Practice makes perfect my love.” Theo responded.

Liam nodded.

He still needed practice in a lot of ways.

\-------------------------------------

He walked up to Theo the next day, and blurted out:

“I want to learn how to suck dick better.”

Liam hadn’t meant to say that. He wanted Theo to teach him how to be sexier.

“You—” Theo started.

“Want to be sexier. For you. Not so inexperienced.” Liam finished. He was by no means a virgin, he just hadn’t touched on some stuff with Brett.

“You give perfect head.” Theo argued, and Liam shook his head.

“I could do better, give better.”

And he could.

He would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some jealous!Theo, lots of dirty talk, mentions of missing Stiles, and lots of talk about sex!

Liam had never had this much sex in his life. Theo definitely now had the stamina of an Alpha, not needing to rest between rounds. Liam, however, did.

“I think you broke my butthole.” He murmured into the silence of his room, Theo getting a washcloth. He heard Theo chuckle from the bathroom.

“You’ll be fine,” Theo answered, “you have werewolf healing.” Liam rolled his eyes.

Theo cleaned them both up gently, his big hands gentle in contrast.

“We have to go see Scott and talk to him about the dead body situation.” Liam said, sitting up carefully. Theo tensed up, but nodded.

“I know.”

Scott was always a sore topic to bring up around Theo ever since he shot down their ideas of letting Liam be apart of Theo’s pack. Liam had told him it wasn’t anything personal, they just wanted Theo to be more experienced.

“Hey, T. Come here.” Liam grabbed Theo gently, laying him down.

He straddled his lap gently, running his hands over Theo’s sides, up his chest, around his shoulders and back down.

“I love you.” He said softly, and Theo answered back.

He smiled softly, and leaned down. He gave Theo a gentle kiss on the lips, keeping it light and simple.

“Now, let’s go talk to Scott and Derek, then we can come back here.” Theo nodded, and moved to sit up with Liam.

\-----------------------------------------

When they got to Derek’s loft, they found a woman there, body all over his. Liam scrunched his nose, grossed out. This didn’t seem right. The lady didn’t seem right in Derek’s arms. Someone else did. Liam leaned against Theo, Theo’s arms coming up to wrap around the tops of his shoulders, pulling Liam closer to him. He looked up at Theo, small smile on his face.

“Alright, everybody. Should we start the meeting?” Scott asked. They all nodded, finding a respectful seat.

“Everybody, this is Jessica, Derek’s new girlfriend.” Everyone nodded in greeting, but Liam kept still.

He looked back over at Scott.

“So, dead bodies,” he started, “they keep showing up.” Everyone turned their gaze on him, and he ducked his head.

He always hated speaking up during the meetings, everybody loved paying attention to him.

“Yes, they do. I checked some out. It just looks to be the work of a killer, but not a supernatural one.” Scott said. Liam nodded a bit.

He had seen enough death in his life.

He was over this shit.

\------------------------------------------------

They all stepped outside of the loft, heading their separate ways after saying goodbye. Theo and Liam got into the truck, not wanting to stay any longer than they needed to. Jessica had thrown off their night. She wasn’t right. Liam remembered that Derek had a past lover, but he couldn’t remember who. They drove along the highway, having decided that they wanted to go and get some food even though they had already eaten.

They walked into the diner, hand in hand, finding a booth to occupy. They waited for their waiter to come around, and when the waiter did, Liam wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Hi, my name is Brett and I’ll be your—” Liam looked up when Brett stopped talking, locking eyes with the other Beta. Brett cleared his throat and looked away.

“I’ll be your server for tonight. What can I get you two to drink?” Liam looked at Theo, urging him to order first. He needed time to find his voice.

“Water.” Theo said bluntly. Liam winced a little.

“Can I please have a lemonade?” Liam asked softly.

Brett nodded, writing down their orders. He scurried off, and Liam let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He looked over to see Theo, jaw clenched, hands in fists, looking out of the window. He swallowed, looking down.

Brett brought out their drinks, hand lingering on Liam’s longer than needed, and then asked for their food.

“Mac and Cheese with bacon please.” Liam said, looking to Theo.

“Burger with bacon.” Theo handed Brett the menus forcefully, making sure to make the message clear.

“You got it.” Brett hurried off after that.

Liam and Theo sat in tense silence, waiting for their food to arrive. Brett brought it out after twenty excruciating minutes.

“Alright, this plate is still hot so be careful.” He handed the plate to Liam, who had not listened to a word he said, and put his fingers right onto the hottest spot on the plate.

He hissed and dropped the plate on the table by accident, thankfully not spilling any of the food.

“Are you okay?” Brett asked. Liam looked to see he still hadn’t served Theo’s food yet.

“Fine, sorry.” He said softly, grabbing Theo’s plate for him. He set it down gently, and shook his hand out.

It was healed, but it still stung like a bitch.

“Let me get you some ice.” Brett started to walk off, but Liam stopped him.

“Brett, it was just a small burn, and it healed. I’m okay, I promise.” Brett nodded a little, then went back to work.

“He wants you.” Theo said, staring at Liam. Liam squirmed a little.

“Well, we used to be together. You know that.” Liam countered. Theo shook his head.

“He wants you for sex. I can smell it.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“T, you’re all I need in the aspect of relationships, okay? No one else.” Liam answered. Theo just huffed, and dug into his burger.

They enjoyed their food in silence, Liam listening in on the conversation flowing around him.

Brett came over with the check, and Liam grabbed it and pulled out his card. He saw a note on the bottom saying:

_We need to talk. Meet in 5._

Liam paid, and then excused himself to the restroom. Brett met him in there after a few minutes, and they just stared at each other.

“You’re dating Theo, now?” He asked. Liam nodded.

“Yes, and we’re very happy.” He said. And he was. Happy.

“Baby, I could give you better.” Brett sounded desperate, and Liam raised an eyebrow.

“How?” He asked.

“I’m more experienced than he is.” Liam rolled his eyes. He pushed past Brett, but Brett wasn’t having it.

Brett grabbed Liam by his arm and slammed him against the door. Liam groaned in pain, softly. He looked at Brett dead in the eyes.

“I don’t want you.” Brett flashed his eyes, anger clouding them.

Brett had gotten like this a few times while they had dated, and it had never ended up pretty for them. Brett had left holes in the walls, broken furniture, torn apart books, anything to get his anger out.

“Let me go, or I swear to god I will call Theo in here to have him take care of you myself.” Brett let go, scowled, and left.

Liam gasped softly. He had always been able to hold his own against Brett, but it wasn’t ever pretty to see.

He walked out, rubbing at his arm. Theo noticed, and his eyes darted to Brett. Liam started to protest, but Theo had already gotten up, on his way to Brett. Liam grabbed and pulled at him, but to no avail.

“Yo, Talbot!” Theo yelled out, pulling Brett by his shirt.

Theo grabbed the back of Brett’s head by his hair, and slammed his face down onto the counter in front of them, making Brett cry out in pain. Theo did it two more times until Brett was begging for Theo to stop, begging to be let go. Theo got close to his face, voice dangerously low.

“You ever touch him again, your punishment will be worse than death itself.”

Liam should _not_ have gotten turned on by that.

Theo let Brett go, and grabbed Liam’s good arm gently, dragging them to the truck. Liam grabbed Theo forcefully, pushing him against the side of his truck. Theo was about to protest, but Liam smashed their mouths together, silencing him. He wanted to do anything Theo asked. Maybe even get on his knees for him.

“That was so fucking hot, Jesus Christ.” Liam panted between kisses, which just spurred Theo on.

Theo grabbed the backs of Liam’s thighs, helping Liam to get situated around his waist, then flipped positions with him. He pressed his body against Liam’s, nipping and licking into his mouth.

Liam let out a noise between a moan and a gasp, he couldn’t be sure, it was all too good.

“Please fuck me.” Liam asked as Theo ground their hips together.

“In time, baby.” Theo responded, laying Liam in the backseat of his truck.

Were they about to do it in a diner’s parking lot?

\-----------------------------------------------

The answer was yes.

Theo fucked him so good, he saw stars when he came.

\-----------------------------------------------

They headed home after that, Liam still feeling Theo’s spunk running down his thighs. He shifted, uncomfortable now. It was hot at first, but now it had gotten cold and he was sitting in it.

They both got out of the car, heading for the shower.

Liam wanted to do it there too.

\-----------------------------------------------

Liam gave Theo one of his best blowjobs to date. It was magical, and everything he could’ve ever wanted to give Theo.

“Damn, you’re suck a cockslut. Could have you on my dick all day.” Liam moaned at the thought.

Now that would be magical. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for Liam, to put a real spin on the show. Hint: he doesn't voluntarily put himself into the hunt. Meaning, I will be shifting Liam's POV to Theo's POV in a few short chapters :). Please leave feedback!

After the little mishap with Brett, Theo became more jealous, more possessive, of Liam. He wouldn’t let anyone except for the pack near him, and even then he was touchy with it.

“Theo, baby, I love you. I do. But you need to let my friends be my friends.” Liam had enjoyed it at first, but now it made him feel annoyed.

Theo made a whining noise deep in the back of his throat, and frowned at Liam. He always used his frown to get what he wanted.

“No.” Liam held firm though, not wanting to break. He needed the time with his friends.

“But—” Liam cut Theo off with a look.

“I said _no._ ” Theo nodded and looked down.

Liam knew that Theo would never go over his boundaries, but Theo pushed them sometimes. Liam always let him know though if it had bothered him or not, sitting him down and explaining what had gone wrong. Theo always felt bad, but Liam said he shouldn’t if he didn’t know in the first place. It would be another story entirely if Theo did know and kept pushing the boundary.

“But, I just…” Theo pouted to himself. Liam rolled his eyes fondly, and went over to him, sitting on his lap.

“I know, but you can’t be angry with every other person who talks to me. Especially Mason. He’s my brother, so, please don’t isolate me from him.” Liam had been cut off from Mason once by Brett. It hadn’t been fun.

“I would never.” Theo’s eyes got big, concern filled them. “Who would do that?” He asked.

Liam shrugged.

“Brett did, a whole week. It was the worst week of my life. Yeah, Mason and I don’t hang out much anymore, but we still text and call.” He missed his brother, but life had really gotten in the way of them.

“That fucking bastard.” Theo seethed.

Liam sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Just… let me hang out with who I want. I have no romantic attraction to anyone but you. I get it if it makes you uncomfortable if the other person is flirting with me, but some of them aren’t. They really just need help with their homework.” Theo nodded at him, and laid his head against Liam’s chest.

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo, cushioning his head against his chest.

“You wanna know something?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded.

“Humans are the only animals that blush.” He said, matter of factly. Theo just looked up at him.

“And how do you know that?” Theo asked, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Liam shrugged. He couldn’t remember who told him, cause he certainly didn’t read it anywhere.

“Sti…” He trailed off, a foreign name on his tongue. His brain was really confused as to what was happening. “I think someone told me about it. I don’t remember who though.” Theo nodded a little.

“I remember Stiles saying something about it.” Theo admitted, and Liam whipped his head down to look at his boyfriend.

“Stiles?” Theo looked at Liam confused.

“Yeah, Stilinski. He went to school with you guys, left for college with Scott.” Theo replied.

“Scott doesn’t have a friend named Stiles, babe. None of us do.” Liam furrowed his brows.

“Huh, weird.” Theo said, and Liam nodded a little.

Yeah, definitely weird.

\-------------------------------------------------

A few nights later, the lacrosse team had won their game, meaning that there was going to be a party help in celebration. Liam invited Corey, Mason, Hayden, all of his friends. Theo came too, but stood back in the shadows.

Everything had been going fine and dandy until Corey had opened up a supernatural rift, allowing a… _creature_ of the supernatural into their world. All of them stared at the creature. It looked dead. And it’s eyes were set on a girl that went to school with them. Hayden and Liam helped Mason pull the girl back in, fighting against the whip around her foot. Liam and Hayden were the strongest, but the creatures were stronger. They lost hold of the girl for one second, and poof. She vanished into thin air.

The creatures then turned to all of them, started walking towards them. The three of them scrambled into the house, trying to get as far away from it as they could. One of the whips had wrapped around Liam’s arm, but he pulled free before it could cause any damage. He looked over to see Corey grab the mountain ash and make a barrier around the creature following them inside.

“Somebody needs to call Parrish.” Liam got out, panting for air.

Mason or Hayden, someone, called Parrish. They all waited in tense silence, Liam standing behind Theo. Theo kept an arm around him from behind, ready to push him back and away if necessary.

“What is that thing?” He heard Parrish ask, and they all responded with various “I don’t know”’s.

Suddenly, the creature started talking to Parrish, and Parrish became transfixed on it. Liam watched with Mason and the rest, hoping that the issue would be resolved. They all flinched back when lightning crackled, and then the creature was gone. Everyone looked at one another, then started gathering their things to leave.

Theo turned to Liam, taking the slightly rope-burnt arm into his hands gently.

“Are you okay? It didn’t go too deep did it?” Theo asked. Liam shook his head no.

“Do you know what that thing is?” He asked softly.

Theo just looked at him, then turned and started talking to Parrish. Liam stared at the back of his head, waiting for an answer.

He didn’t receive one that night.

\--------------------------------------------------

Liam decided to do some research on the creature himself, seeing as to how no one else knows about them, and Theo is being shady with it.

_Ghost Riders._

He opened up a new tab on his computer, and typed it in. All of the lore popped up, so he alternated between the computer and the textbook.

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Theo had texted him.

**From: T <3**

**Where r u? It’s almost**

**10.**

**To: T <3**

**Shit, sorry. Lost track**

**of time. Be home soon.**

He packed up his books and his computer, heading for the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up, seeing it was his teacher, Mr. Douglas.

“Oh, hey, sir.” He said, pulling his arm away gently.

“Mr. Dunbar, what are you doing here at this time of night?” Mr. Douglas asked. Liam shrugged.

“I got caught up with research, didn’t even realize the time.” Mr. Douglas nodded, opening the door for him.

“Let me walk you out, make sure you get to your car safely.” Liam shook his head.

“I took the bus. Thanks, though. See you tomorrow, sir.” He said, taking off. He didn’t like the teacher, he gave off weird vibes.

He pulled out his phone dialing Theo.

“Hey, baby.” Theo answered. Liam smiled.

“Can you come get me?” He asked.

“Course. Be right there.”

Liam waited for Theo to show. He waited exactly ten minutes before the familiar blue truck pulled up beside him. He got in, putting his bag on the ground carefully.

Liam leaned over, giving Theo a kiss.

“Find anything good?” Theo asked, taking off.

“Just some lore.” Liam said.

“Hm.” Theo responded.

“I’ll read more of it when we get home.” Theo looked over at him.

“No, you’ll get changed and go straight to bed.” Theo said, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“No, I need to finish this.” He said. He pulled out his book, and started making notes again.

Theo grabbed it from him, throwing it into the backseat. Liam squawked in protest, but was cut off by the flash of his Alpha’s eyes.

He swallowed and looked down.

The Ghost Riders would have to wait for another night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be okay with the POV switching to Theo's in a chapter or 2?

Liam printed out all of the research he did, the lore, the legends, the hard facts. He had spent a good few hours highlighting, marking, putting sticky notes all over the pages, pointing out important facts, important details. He had pulled two all-nighters, gathering as much as he could for the pack.

He finally felt useful.

He jogged up the steps to Scott’s house, ready to hand the information over. Theo was out of town with Lydia for a convention somewhere, so that left Liam alone. Scott answered the door, and thanked Liam, hugging him.

“It’s no problem, man.” Liam responded, and waved bye.

Liam didn’t have a car, he couldn’t, not with his IED, so he decided to walk home. He’s always liked the scenery, liked watching the way the leaves transitioned color to color. His favorite color was the red one. He loved when it was fall, loved crunching the leaves under his shoes. It was therapeutic for him. A car pulled up next to him, so he kept his head down. He was told to never jump into a strangers car, and to always scream as loud as you could if someone were to try anything.

“Liam! It’s Mr. Douglas!” Liam turned his head at that, confused. Mr. Douglas had said during class he didn’t live on this side of Beacon Hills, he lived in the more wealthy area.

“Hi, sir.” He said, warily.

“Let me give you a ride.” The man said, and Liam shrugged a little, getting into the car.

That was his first mistake.

Mr. Douglas locked the doors like anyone would, but then started heading towards the opposite direction of his house.

“Hey, my house isn’t—” He was cut off by his head being slammed into the dash board.

He gasped, hand coming up to his face. He looked over at his teacher, his eyes bright red. Liam cursed internally. Hasn’t he been through enough?

“You see, Liam. You’re just a measly pawn in my game. I don’t really need you, but I know you’ll get me to Scott. So, you and I will be getting acquainted for the next couple of days.” Liam flinched at that. He didn’t want to be with this psycho.

Douglas ended up driving past the wealthier parts as well, completely bypassing Beacon Hills. They were leaving Beacon Hills. His chest started to cramp up, his breathing started to become more labored. It was the oncomings of a panic attack. He hadn’t had one since he was eleven. He was being kidnapped, probably killed, and there was no way for him to get out of it. He tried the doors, but the child lock was on, and the windows, tinted almost pitch black, were locked as well. He whimpered softly, curling up in his seat.

Douglas drove them to a warehouse in Sacramento, and Liam noticed it was in the woods. Secluded. Silent.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” Liam asked softly, looking over at his teacher.

“Eventually, yes.” Douglas concluded.

“Do… Can I have two phone calls, then? You can supervise if you want.” He wanted to call his parents and Theo. He needed to hear their voice one more time.

“Fine. Right now.” Liam fished his phone out of his pocket, and dialed his mom’s number.

Jenna picked up after the third ring, and Liam sighed in relief.

“Hi, baby!” Jenna said into the receiver. Liam teared up, but kept his voice steady.

“Hi, momma. How was your day?” He made light conversation with her, wanting to remember her being happy if this was the last time he was going to hear from her.

“Mom?” He asked, allowing his voice to finally waver.

“Yeah, baby?” Jenna asked, and Liam swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“I love you. So much. You mean the world to me, you know that right?” He asked, and Jenna laughed lightly on the other end.

“You mean the world to me as well, honey. I love you, bug.” Liam nodded, and hung up.

He took a minute to gather himself, and then dialed Theo’s number.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Theo said into the phone, “how’s it going?” Liam smiled, tears falling down his face.

“It’s going fine, my love. How is it going with Lydia?”

Theo told him that they caught the guy killing innocent people, the man was a raging psycho. Liam nodded and hummed along. This was going to be his second hardest goodbye.

“Hey, T?” Liam asked, voice small. Theo hummed in question. “I love you.” And he meant it. Every word of it.

“I love you too. I gotta go now though, bye!”

Liam hung up the phone, and Douglas snatched it out of his hands. Thankfully, he wouldn’t be losing any photos, having saved them all to his computer already. Douglas rolled down his own window, and threw the phone out onto the dirt floor. Liam heard it crunch. He at least got to say goodbye.

Douglas hauled Liam out of the car, hand wrapped tight around Liam’s arm. Liam knew better than to run from an Alpha, knew better than to challenge one as well. Douglas led them into the cabin, and pushed Liam down onto the floor, face first.

Liam caught himself in the fall, shielding his face from the splintery wood. Douglas took no time at all, pinning Liam to the ground just with his legs, and started beating on him. Douglas popped his claws and used those too. Liam knew these wouldn’t heal for days, the wounds made from an Alpha took longer to heal. Liam felt him dig his claws into his chest, just shy of his heart, shallow enough to miss his lungs.

Liam coughed up blood, turning his head to the side.

He endured the beating for what felt like years. He felt like his body was being split into two, repeatedly, on a loop. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He stopped fighting against Douglas, letting his body go lax.

“You’ll be a message to Scott McCall, do you understand me?” Douglas asked. Liam didn’t respond.

Bad idea.

Douglas slapped him across the face, letting his claws dig in a little bit.

“I said, do you understand me?!” Douglas practically roared in Liam’s face, and Liam whimpered, the urge to submit to an Alpha too strong.

He nodded quickly. He felt the tears rushing down his face, he felt the way his body was trying to heal itself but couldn’t.

He whimpered again, slamming his eyes shut. He imagined Theo coming to get him, holding him. Whispering to him that everything was going to be alright.

It had to be.

\-----------------------------------------------

Liam didn’t know how long he had endured Douglas beating him senseless. He just knows that his body is becoming too weak.

“You’ve held out longer than expected, Mr. Dunbar. Quite impressive.” Douglas muttered, crouching down in front of Liam. “Five days to be exact.”

Oh, that’s how long he had been here. He opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness.

“I think we should move onto the second part, don’t you?” No, he didn’t think that they should do that.

He watched as Douglas moved about the room, and he tried to move back, closer to the wall, but found that he couldn’t. He looked down, noticing that his wrists and ankles were bound together but not only rope, but metal cuffs. He looked up at Douglas as best as he could, when the man crouched down in front of him.

“I’m going to give you some of this, and then you and I are going to go on a little trip to see your friends.” Liam whined and pulled at the chains as Douglas injected him with the purple vial.

“That’s if you make it to see your friends, Liam.” Liam looked at him confused.

He immediately felt sick, one hand going over his mouth. Douglas just smiled, and uncuffed him, leaving the rope on.

“That was a special vial of wolfsbane. It works at a medium pace, so who knows. You might make it, you might not.” Liam swallowed.

He would make it.

\----------------------------------------

Douglas dropped him on the floor of the preserve, catching the attention of Scott and the others who were many miles away. He whimpered softly.

He had made it, but this was cutting it close.

He didn’t know what he looked like, just that he was still bleeding from an extensive amount of cuts from Douglas.

“Mr. McCall, I have something of yours. You and your pack should come and find it.” Douglas stood, towering over Liam.

Liam heard the others moving around him, three of them to his left, two of them to his right. He coughed up blood and black ooze, the wolfsbane working it’s way through his body, pushing itself faster through his veins.

He needed to make it.

He heard gasping, but he couldn’t move his eyes quick enough. His eyelids fluttering to stay open, but not being able to.

“What did you do to him?!” Liam tried to match the voice to a face, but his brain was starting to become sluggish.

“Oh, to Mr. Dunbar? I gave him a special strand of wolfsbane. You see, it affects the body in more ways than the usual amount of wolfsbane.” Liam groaned when a stabbing sensation hit his head and his stomach.

Liam tried to stay awake, but he couldn’t. He heard a fight commence, then yelling, then silence.

\----------------------------------------------

When Liam came to, he was staring up at the ceiling of a hospital.

“Am I in heaven?” He wondered aloud.

“No.” A raspy, but deep voice sounded next to him.

He moved his head slowly to look at the voice, careful of his headache.

“T?” He asked, softly. Theo looked like shit.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me.”

Liam gave him a small smile.

He must be in heaven.

Theo stood from his chair, and made his way over to the side of Liam’s bed. Theo bent down, and brought Liam close to his chest. Liam hugged him back, breathing in the scent of _Alpha._

“Don’t you ever do something like that again, you hear me?” Theo’s voice was shaky, and Liam nodded quickly into his chest.

“I won’t, I promise.” He said.

Theo just held him, never wanting to let go.

He was content to stay just like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think of this chapter, everyone? Theo's POV will be next chapter :)

Liam had stayed in the hospital for a few days, letting the wounds from the alpha heal. Theo never left his side once, even with his parents protests.

“Theo, honey, why don’t you come home? You can stay in Liam’s room.” His mom tried, but Theo just shook his head.

“I’m not leaving again. I don’t want him being taken away from me.” Liam made a soft face at that, holding Theo’s hand tighter.

His mom eventually had to leave for work, and his stepfather couldn’t stay with him during his shifts. Liam heard the lock of the door click, and immediately moved over in the bed, making room for Theo. They weren’t supposed to do this, but they needed the comfort of one another, especially after what Liam had gone through.

“I will not lose you ever again. I swear it on my life.” Theo said. Liam appreciated it, but sighed.

“You can’t promise that. You don’t know what’s going to happen, babe.” Liam said. He wished they didn’t have to worry, but with everything that they dealt with, they had to worry.

“Liam, I can’t lose you like that again. I can’t. It tore me apart, my wolf was going crazy.” Liam blushed a little.

“I forget that you’re such a big bad Alpha now. All big and strong and soft. Cuddly.” Liam teased, getting a small smile out of Theo.

“You just contradicted yourself,” Theo pointed out, “dummy.” Liam giggled.

“I’m still a little woozy from the medication,” Liam admitted, “gonna be saying all sorts of things.” Theo smiled at him, then his face became serious again.

“It was Douglas, wasn’t it?” Liam nodded. He was kind of scared to go back to school. Theo wasn’t there to keep him safe and there was only so much Hayden and Mason could do for him. Corey could keep him invisible, but not for long. People would suspect things.

“I’ll be alright, T. Don’t even worry about it.” Theo rolled his eyes, but settled down with Liam eventually.

They laid in comfortable silence, both of them making conversation sporadically, watching the TV when they didn’t talk. They heard a knock on the door, both of them looking at the intruder, who was Melissa.

“Hi, you two. Liam, you can sign these papers and you’re free to go.” Liam took the clipboard and pen from Melissa, signing the discharge papers and handing them back.

Theo helped him sit up after Melissa left, handing him a pair of jeans and one of Theo’s hoodies. Liam threw them on, walking out with him into the bay area of the waiting room. He grabbed Theo’s hand tightly when he caught a flash of slicked back blonde hair, and Theo was on alert.

“Is that him?” Theo was trying to get a good look at him, and Liam caught a glimpse of his face. He shook his head no.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, and looked down.

He knew people went through worse, it was just still kind of scary.

“Don’t be sorry. You were beaten and drugged against your will. You’re allowed to be scared. I’ll be here to protect you.” Liam nodded, and then left after saying goodbye to Melissa and his father.

They got into the truck, Theo helping Liam into it even though he didn’t need the help.

“I’m fine, Theo. You don’t gotta do all this.” He said, and Theo sent him a withering look.

Liam quieted himself down, questions popping into his head.

“Did you guys figure out the ghost rider situation?” He asked. Theo shook his head. Liam nodded, and then asked another one.

“I have a plan. Been thinking about it for awhile.” Liam admitted. Theo looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

“What is it? If it involves you being taken, then no.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“We gotta have them summoned right? Scott can do that with Douglas, and then we can lure them to the hospital.” Liam said. Theo just stared at him.

“No.” Liam rolled his eyes again.

“Well, good thing I wasn’t asking then.” Liam said in finality.

They both drove to Scott’s, Liam’s phone being blown up by the Alpha asking him to come over so they can assess the damage more closely. They both hopped out, heading for the front door. Scott had already opened it, pulling Liam into a bear hug.

“You’re okay.” Scott observed, and Liam nodded against his chest. They held each other in a hug for what felt like forever, Scott not wanting to let go of Liam.

“Not to break up the moment between us, but I have a plan.” Liam said, and Scott nodded, pulling away.

They all walked inside, Theo a protective presence behind him. Liam took a seat on the sofa, letting Theo sit himself between the arm rest and Liam.

“So, what’s your plan?” Scott asked.

Liam took a deep breath, and began.

\----------------------------------------------------

Scott had accepted the idea, telling them to be careful.

“We will be.” Liam had said.

He was so far from the truth.

\----------------------------------------------------

The plan had been going smoothly. Theo and him had lured the ghost riders into the hospital, and had outrun them to the top floor. A few of them caused conflict, fighting Theo and Liam for dominance, wanting to take them into the hunt. One of them had gotten to Theo, and Liam had forced a Ghost Rider into a chokehold position, poising it’s gun, and hitting it’s partner. Theo looked over at him in shock, and Liam was distracted.

He shouldn’t have been.

He went to walk to Theo after he had taken his own Ghost Rider out, but a whip wrapped itself around his neck. He choked, pulling at it. He got himself free though, Theo bringing him close, taking them both to the elevator. They both went in, Theo keeping himself as a barrier between the doors and Liam just in case.

“Fuck, baby, that was so close.” Theo said, hands wrapping lightly around his neck where the glow was still emanating from.

“You know, you’re the only one who knows how to choke me properly.” Liam teased, and Theo smirked.

“You’re such a kinky bastard. Were you ever like this with Brett?” Theo asked. Liam shook his head no.

“He didn’t like it, said it was weird. You’re the first to indulge me in it.” Theo smiled, coming closer to Liam.

“You know, we really shouldn’t be talking about sex right now. It’s getting me all riled up.” Theo said, Liam’s back pressing against the furthest wall in the elevator.

“You’ve always had a thing for public sex. Why don’t we try it out? I’ll let you rim me.”

Theo wasted no time.

\------------------------------------------------------

Theo decided he wanted a blowjob as well, after giving Liam a rim job.

Liam was happy to oblige him.

\------------------------------------------------------

They cleaned up, finding unopened paper towels lying in the elevator with them.

Theo listened carefully outside of the doors, not hearing any movement. Liam stayed behind him as he pried the doors open, not wanting to leave his side.

Liam only split apart from Theo to look down the opposite end of the hall, noting that the hospital had seemed cleared out.

They stepped outside carefully, holding each other’s hand tight.

“You stay with me, and you do not go anywhere else.” Theo said into his ear, and he nodded.

They made their way down the tracks slowly, the tracks leading them to the school. When they showed up, Scott was turned around with another boy, and the name hit Liam like a freight train.

_Stiles._

“Liam, hey!” Stiles hugged him close, and Liam hugged him back.

They caught up for a split moment before he felt something hit him in the center of his chest.

He looked down, a blue green hue smoke was coming out of his chest.

He looked around at everyone, and saw that they were fading in and out of his consciousness. He heard his name being called, but he couldn’t answer. He reached out, but then he was consumed into darkness.

He was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending chapter for 6A! Chapter 12 (or beginning of 6B) will be posted tomorrow! Sexual content near the end, I actually went into detail this time, so please let me know if it's cringe or gross haha. Thanks!

Theo felt like his whole world had been shattered. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, someone laughing at him and running off with it. Liam was gone.

Liam had been “erased”.

Theo figured that he shouldn’t remember Liam, figured all of the memories should’ve gone away, but they didn’t. He still remembered his happy face, the way his smile lit up the room. The way his laugh carried throughout the house, the sound warm, honeylike.

“Theo…” Scott started, and Theo flashed his eyes on instinct.

His boyfriend had just been taken away from him and there was nothing that he could do to bring Liam back.

“Ah, I see that Mr. Dunbar has been taken.” Theo heard a voice from behind him, and they all turned, seeing the wolfed out face of Douglas.

Theo felt the anger take over him, staking it’s claim in his heart. He stalked over, shedding his jacket on the way over.

“You take my fucking boyfriend, and you think it’s funny?” He snarled, letting the features of his wolf come out.

Douglas stepped back, slight fear emanating off of him. Theo bore his teeth, grabbing Douglas by the front of his shirt, tossing him down on the ground.

He started beating into Douglas, switching between scratching, punching, slapping. He put every ounce of anger, of pain, of confusion and hurt, into all of the hits. Theo had beaten him to a bloody pulp by the time Scott pulled him off.

“Calm down!” Scott yelled at him.

“He kidnapped and tortured Liam! This is me being calm!” Theo yelled back. He yanked himself out of Scott’s grasp, flexing his bloody hand.

“While I understand that, I also want to get him back.” Scott said. Douglas laughed, and they all looked over at him.

“What, you think you’re getting him back? Fat chance.” Theo growled, lunging for him again. He felt Scott pull him back, whispering in his ear.

“The horse. Take the horse, and get him back.” Theo nodded, changing his tactic.

He made himself practically invisible, not drawing attention to himself. He silently took down a ghost rider on one of the horses, and hopped onto the back. He rode it off into the night, towards the barrier. He was on a time crunch, and he needed to get to it before he was too late.

He felt himself being immersed into a jello-like rift, the horse pushing right through. He rode himself into the station, looking around wildly. He needed Liam. He hopped off of the horse once he got it to settle, tying the horse up to one of the posts.

“Li? Liam?” He asked, moving between the piers. He pushed past the hoards of people, moving them out of his way.

“Theo? Theo, is that you?” Liam’s voice sounded so distant, but suddenly the man in question appeared right in front of him.

Theo gasped out, bringing Liam close to him. He cradled the back of Liam’s head in his hand, the other hand going around his waist. Liam hugged back just as tightly, holding onto Theo like a lifeline.

“Baby, you’re here. It’s alright, I’m here.” Theo rambled on, not able to believe he could’ve lost Liam. Again.

“We… I don’t think we can. Peter burnt himself trying to get out.” Liam said softly.

Theo shook his head. They were able to now, somehow, someway. He told Liam such, and Liam nodded, hesitant.

“I won’t let anything hurt you.” Theo promised, untying the horse, and helping Liam onto the horse.

He had Liam sit behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. At least he didn’t lose Liam for long. He kept one hand against Liam’s, the other controlling the horse. They passed through the rift once more, Liam gasping at how cold the air was.

“You alright, baby?” Theo asked. He needed to make sure.

“Fine, just cold.” Theo nodded, and kept riding until they were away from the main part of the preserve.

They both hopped off, and let the horse run free. Theo turned to Liam, and brought him into the biggest bear hug. Liam made an “oof” noise, and hugged Theo back.

“I’m wrapping you in bubble wrap, and I’m hiding you away from the rest of the world.” Theo mumbled into his shoulder. Liam giggled softly, but nodded.

Theo wasn’t joking. He really was tempted to do it.

“Do you hear that?” Liam asked softly.

Theo looked up, around, and behind him. It was silent. There was nothing else happening around them anymore. They looked down at the ground to see that the train tracks had gone away, the ground bare and covered in the leaves and dirt.

“It’s done.” Theo said, and Liam nodded.

They locked eyes, and Theo, being the horny man that he is, bent down, and kissed the ever loving shit out of him.

Then proceeded to let Liam ride him against a tunnel.

\-----------------------------------------------

They walked slowly back into town, stopping at the school, their rendezvous point. Theo noted how Derek and Stiles seemed a little tense, Jessica hanging all over Derek. Derek had been the one to figure out who Stiles was, true love and all that shit. Jessica just didn’t get the hint. Theo felt Liam pull his hand away from Theo’s, going to join Stiles and Derek. Theo looked around, and spotted Scott’s watchful gaze. He raised an eyebrow, and Scott motioned for him to follow.

They walked to the upstairs part of the school, away from supernatural ears.

“Thank you, for what you did for tonight.” Scott said, and Theo nodded.

“Why did you want to meet in private?” Theo wondered aloud, looking around.

Scott took a deep breath, and looked Theo in the eyes.

“As Liam’s Alpha, I’m giving you permission to make him your beta. I know that this is something that you both want, both need. I know that you two, whether or not you two feel it, are mates. True mates. Like Stiles and Derek are.” Theo stood there in shock.

Scott was giving him permission.

Liam would get to be apart of his pack.

He nodded quickly, pulling Scott into a hug. He thanked him endlessly, going back down again. Liam looked over at him, hair falling into his face slightly. Theo watched as the light of the moon casted onto Liam, making his skin glow. He was beautiful. Liam smiled his cute little dimpled smile, and turned back to Stiles. Stiles was slowly getting more comfortable with Derek, even with Jessica still hanging around.

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, coming up next to Liam.

Liam nodded, and said he’d be back in a minute, walking with Theo.

“What’s up?” He asked. Theo bounced on the balls of his feet.

He smiled big at Liam. He was so excited.

“Scott gave me the blessing of letting you become my beta.” Liam smiled even bigger, squealing and hugging him close.

“That’s so amazing! Finally!” Liam said, jumping into Theo’s arms this time.

Theo held him close, swaying them back and forth. He couldn’t believe he had gotten the blessing. The blessing of a lifetime.

“So, how do we do it?” Liam asked, and Theo looked up at him.

“Well, I would have to bite you, probably in the wrist, or in the junction between your shoulder and neck. That would solidify the bond easier, compared to somewhere else.” Theo said, and Liam nodded.

They said their goodbyes once everyone was accounted for, Derek and Stiles making out under a tree.

Tonight him and Liam would become a pack. Become one.

\--------------------------------------------

Theo laid Liam down onto the bed gently, laying his head down gently onto the pillow. He kissed Liam slowly, soft. He moved down to his jaw, then to his neck. He sucked light marks onto Liam’s neck, but nothing too severe. He could do that later.

He then pulled Liam’s shirt off slowly, reveling in the feeling of soft skin on contrast to his calloused hands. He kissed each of his collarbones, leaving feather light kisses in between. He kissed around his chest, stopping at his nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, applying slight pressure. He pulled away when Liam gasped, rolling the be slowly between his teeth gently. He did the same to it’s twin, then moved on to kissing down his stomach. He stopped, dipping his tongue into his belly, Liam gasped, arching into Theo’s mouth.

Theo knew Liam didn’t like receiving oral to his dick, but had no problem with rimming. Theo thought it was weird, but he had gone with it. He kissed down Liam’s thighs, taking his sweet time. He pushed them apart gently, going for the real prize.

He started in, moving his tongue slowly around the muscle, then dipping it in, testing. Liam clenched around him, and Theo tapped his thigh, calming him down. He continued his ministrations, slowly opening Liam up. He inserted two fingers into him slowly, stretching him before adding a third. Liam would need a fourth before he was ready.

He took his time, losing himself in the feeling of Liam around him. Liam eventually whined at him, telling him to hurry up.

He complied, pulling his tongue and fingers out, then grabbed some lube. He slicked up his dick, and held it by the base, positioning it so it would slip right in. He still went slow, even though Liam was sucking it in, as if he couldn’t help it.

Theo bottomed out, and moaned softly.

He moved his hips slowly, rolling them, testing out the waters.

“God, Theo. You feel so damn good.” Liam crooned, face marked in a blissed out expression, teeth capturing his bottom lip.

Theo moved himself faster, losing himself to the feeling again. He felt his fangs elongate themselves, and he bent down, licking over the spot he wanted to bite.

He had explained to Liam that this would also be their mating bite, and Liam had been down for that as well as the claiming bite.

Liam moaned softly at the feeling when Theo bit down, breaking skin. He felt his own fangs elongate, biting into the same spot on Theo’s shoulder.

The bond solidified itself when both of them came, both of them panting. Liam looked up at Theo, eyes flashing their beautiful golden yellow. Theo’s flashed back in response, their deep crimson red.

“Alpha.” Liam whispered, and Theo felt tingles all over.

“Yours.” Theo said.

“My Alpha.” Liam smiled big at that.

They kissed lazily, neither one of them wanting to move. Liam had whined when Theo tried to pull himself out, and Theo realized that he was in need of having his Alpha close to him. Literally.

He was too happy to care about how gross they both were.

He had a mate and a new pack member with him.

He felt safe. Happy.

_Home_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, what do we think of this chapter? Is there anything I can improve on? Constructive criticism is welcomed!

The next couple of weeks had passed in a blur, Theo and Liam’s bond fusing itself together in a tighter fashion, both of them becoming one. Not only were they pack members, they were true mates, which was rare for almost any werewolf. Derek and Theo had been special though, getting and finding their mates, the one made for them.

“T? Can you come help me?” Liam asked, and waited for Theo to come into the room.

They were getting ready to go out with the pack to a fancy restaurant on the east side of town, The McCall, Hale, and Raeken pack together, all in one territory. Derek had become an Alpha again, but they didn’t know how. It was a phenomena, but either way, they weren’t too mad about it. This was technically Hale territory, and by extent of Stiles, McCall territory. Theo had requested he be allowed to live with Liam in Beacon Hills, and Scott and Derek had said yes, both of them having a soft spot for the Beta.

“Yeah, what do you need help with baby?” Theo asked, coming into the room, his hair slicked back.

Liam had noticed he was growing it longer, the strands that weren’t slicked back had fallen into his face. Theo had looked positively beautiful. Liam just looked at him, legs stuck in his pants.

“My jeans don’t fit, and I can’t get them off.” He pouted, looking at his boyfriend.

Theo just smiled at him, pulling the jeans off of his thighs and down the expanse of his legs, letting them pool at the edge of the bed.

“You know I like you better naked,” Theo said, “but no one else is going to see that but me.” Liam smiled at Theo, rolling his eyes.

After they had solidified their bond, Theo had been all over him nonstop (unless he had to go to school or something), the Alpha in him never sated with what they had done. They figured that it had just been because that they were freshly mated, the need for each other stronger. Deaton had confirmed their theory, saying that it would be like that for a few weeks until things settled down.

“Can you hand me the black pair? The ones with the rips in his knees?” Liam asked, and Theo left Liam’s body, grabbing the jeans.

Theo decided to take it a step further, putting the jeans on Liam himself. He took his time with each leg, running his large hands over and under them, running them up and down his thighs.

“No. No sex. This is a pack outing, we are not going in there smelling like sex.” Liam was still embarrassed from the last time.

\--------------------------------------------

They had entered the restaurant smelling like sex.

Liam was embarrassed when every wolf in the building whipped their heads around to stare at him.

He hid his face in Theo’s shoulder and whined softly.

He hated the attention.

\--------------------------------------------

They got seated, Liam sandwiched between Scott and Theo, both of the Alpha’s immersing themselves in conversation with one another. They had gotten over their small rivalry, both of them becoming allies, friends. Liam was happy. He still cared deeply for Scott. The man was like his brother after all, so he couldn’t not feel close to him.

He looked around the table, and Stiles caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow, and Stiles mouthed ‘bathroom’. Liam nodded, excusing himself, hearing Stiles excuse himself a small amount of time later. Liam tapped his foot on the floor, looking around. The bathroom was actually quite clean, the walls and floors white and pristine. Stiles opened the door, and immediately locked it.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, worried that something bad had happened.

“I have to type it out, the wolves can still hear from here.” Liam nodded, and watched as Stiles typed out a message.

Stiles turned the phone, and a smile broke out on Liam’s face after reading what was in the text box.

‘ _I think Derek is going to ask me to marry him’_

Liam turned his gaze to Stiles, smile big on his face.

“That’s wonderful, Stiles.” Liam said, voice laced with genuine emotion.

“I’m so nervous.” Stiles whispered, and Liam nodded in understanding.

“Just go with your gut.” Liam whispered back.

“I’m saying yes, obviously.” Stiles whispered again, and Liam nodded.

The two men headed out of the bathroom together, both of them giddy with excitement. He figured Derek would pop the question eventually, but he didn’t know it would be tonight.

“Everything alright?” Theo asked softly in his ear, wrapping an arm around the back of Liam’s chair.

Liam nodded, rubbing their noses together. That had become their thing, Eskimo kisses. Liam used to get them all the time when he was younger, and he discovered that Theo had never heard of them.

“You two are so sweet, it’s sickening.” Liam heard Lydia say, and he blushed, looking away.

Lydia smiled at him, reaching over and rubbing a hand down his arm.

Liam had texted her a few times, both of them going on shopping trips. He enjoyed hanging with Lydia, she was a good friend. He smiled back at her, blushing even more.

“Thanks, Lyds.” He mumbled softly. She just winked, and turned to Malia.

He made eye contact with Stiles once more, then moved his eyes to Derek, who fidgeted. Derek never fidgeted. Liam knew that the proposal was going to happen any time now, watching the signs carefully.

He looked at Stiles when Derek stood, wiping his palms down the trousers covering is thighs. Liam smiled wide, watching as Derek got down on one knee, beginning his speech.

“Stiles Stilinski, light of my life, my mate. Thank you for these past four years together, every moment with you cherished like it’s my last. I couldn’t think of anything past that, because my love for you is endless. My love for you will never amount to anything else in my life, because it is simply too much. I promise to protect you and cherish you. To love you, to be there for you. I vow my life to you, Stiles. I love you. Will you marry me?” Derek finished.

Stiles was in hysterics by the time Derek finished, nodding his head quickly. His eyes were filling with fresh tears.

Liam watched as Stiles launched himself at Derek, hugging and kissing him, nodding his head. Liam watched Derek slip on the ring, the band silver and black, Stiles’ birthstone integrated with the silver band.

Liam and the rest of the packs and restaurant clapped for the newly engaged couple, Derek and Stiles having matching smiles on their faces, too caught up in one another.

He was going to have that one day.

He was going to have that with Theo.

He looked over at the man in question, seeing that his gaze was already turned towards Liam. Liam smiled at him, and winked.

“Meet me in the bathroom.” Theo mumbled, only loud enough for Liam to hear, so he nodded.

He waited a few beats after Theo had left, getting up again. He congratulated the new fiancés, heading towards the bathroom. He opened the door, closing it gently with a click of the lock. He turned to the man, raising an eyebrow. Theo just crowded him up against the door, kissing him with passion, fiery lust.

“Not that that wasn’t hot, but what was that for?” Liam asked, a little dazed.

“You just looked beautiful. Did you know Derek was going to do that?” Liam nodded at Theo.

“That’s why Stiles and I went to the bathroom. He had his suspicions, but I didn’t know what time he was going to do it.” Liam responded. Theo nodded, looking over at him.

“We could have that one day, Li.” Theo mumbled, and Liam positively beamed.

He wanted that.

He kissed Theo this time, pressing himself into Theo’s body.

“Soon, too. I want to do it soon. We don’t even have to have a big ceremony or anything, we could just do it at the courthouse.” Liam said, kissing down to Theo’s jaw.

“Fuck, yeah. Don’t care either way.” Theo said, and Liam kissed him again.

They spent five minutes like that, lazily kissing, talking in between.

They eventually came out when it was time to ay the bill, Liam wiping the wetness from his lips. He sat back down, seeing that Stiles also looked about the same as him. Derek must’ve done him good while they were gone.

He looked around the table, observing everyone. Lydia, Malia and Scott were talking together, Corey and Mason were off on the side. Stiles and Derek were immersed in one another, Isaac, Danny, and Cora all playing a small game of UNO on the table since they had gotten the largest booth. Liam looked at Theo, and Theo looked at him, and they both smiled at one another.

Liam felt like nothing could get better than this.

\---------------------------------------------

Eventually, though, he had to come back to reality, the feeling of it sitting heavy on his shoulders. He packed his school bag, grabbing the textbooks from his desk.

“Hey, you almost ready?” Theo asked from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Yeah, sorry. Be down in a second.” Liam promised, sending a small smile Theo’s way.

Theo smiled and nodded, heading downstairs. Liam finished packing his bag, and pulled on a hoodie. It was a cold morning in Beacon Hills, and it was kind of scary. Beacon Hills, while not having typical California weather, never got to be this cold. Only in the evenings.

He had a bad feeling about this day.

\--------------------------------------------

Theo dropped him off, kissing him and scenting him before letting Liam out of the truck. Liam waved bye, and went over to Mason. He was ignored though, since Corey was at the center of attention. He looked over, finding Hayden cleaning out her locker.

“Hey,” He waved, “what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m moving.” She said bluntly. Liam nodded a bit, helping her to pack up the contents in her locker.

They packed in silence, the bell ringing. Liam just continued, not caring about his geography class. Mason came over to him eventually, and they talked on their way around the campus, Hayden having left before Mason had gotten there.

Mason and Liam showed up to the locker rooms, a bunch of the freshmen thanking him for the help. One in particular caught his eye. Aaron. He was acting suspicious.

“We should keep an eye on him.” Liam said, and Mason nodded.

They didn’t see the body laying in the shower bay.

It was Aaron’s body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of the POV switches? Also, explicit content! Please leave comments on what you liked about this chapter, and anything I can do to improve!

The day continued on like any other, but when practice after school came around, everyone was tense. Liam had decided to skip though. He wasn’t really into lacrosse anymore, and he didn’t want to continue doing something he didn’t like. He cleared out his locker, putting his old jersey into the bag, putting his cleats in there, along with his old stick he had bought.

“What are you doing?” Liam heard Coach ask, and he looked up.

“I’m quitting, coach.” Coach frowned, but nodded.

“Can I ask why?” He asked, and Liam shrugged.

“Just not an interest of mine anymore.” Liam concluded, and Coach nodded, wishing him the best.

Liam waved to him, and continued packing his bag. He called Theo midway through, wanting to get home right away.

“Hey, baby,” Theo said, “what’s up?” Liam smiled. He could never get tired of Theo’s voice.

“Hey, can you come and pick me up? I’m done clearing out my locker.” He said.

“Yeah, course. Be there soon.”

Liam hung up, slinging the bag over his arm. He made his way through the school, heading for the front doors, and pushed them open. He was about to step through when a hand gripped his arm hard enough to leave a mark. He winced, looking over, and saw it was Aaron, staring at him with a creepy smile.

“Can… can I help you, Aaron?” He asked gently, not wanting to spook the freshman too much.

“I want to kill you, Liam.” Liam doubled back.

He pulled his arm free, pushing the doors open again. He kept his body turned towards Aaron, not wanting to let his vulnerable side come out.

“I’m only kidding!” Aaron tried, but Liam shook his head, and made a beeline for the parking lot.

Aaron was a lot faster than him though, grabbing him by the bag and dragging him to the floor. He dragged Liam across the parking lot, the hot asphalt burning his skin through the holes in his jeans, making him bleed, the cuts healing and opening repeatedly.

Liam gasped out, trying to pull away with all the strength he could muster, but Aaron, even with his small frame, was stronger, more powerful. Aaron took ahold of Liam’s hair, twisting his fingers into the locks, and slamming it down onto the floor until he heard the cracking of bone. He felt dizzy, like he had a sense of vertigo. He gasped when Aaron didn’t stop the abuse, moving it from his head to his stomach, then to his crotch, then to his legs, then back to his stomach. He felt the food he had earlier starting to come back up, making it’s way for a rerun.

He turned his head to the side, gasping while puking his guts out. Literally. He heard the rumble of a truck pull up, and he tried to yell out for the man inside, but all that came out was groaning. He felt like after a lifetime, he could open his eyes again, and he saw Theo above him, black veins wrapping around his arms. Liam smiled tiredly at him, and Theo gave a wet laugh.

“Baby, just stay a bit longer okay? Melissa is almost here.” Liam just nodded, regretting his actions when that made the headache pulsed harder.

He groaned, and hid his face into Theo’s shoulder.

“Aaron, it was Aaron.” He managed to get out, the blood pooling into his mouth.

Huh, Aaron must have done some real damage to his head. He began to feel sluggish, his movements become slower, more jerky.

“Li, baby, you gotta stay with me. Melissa can go and help you, she can. Come on, baby, for me. For us.” Liam tried his damn hardest to stay awake.

He didn’t know someone so little could be so strong. Aaron definitely wasn’t Aaron anymore.

He felt himself being pulled up, and he opened his eyes, peeling them open one by one. He saw that he was on a stretcher now, being pulled into the ambulance.

\------------------------------------

He flatlined in there two times, the damage on the inside not healing fast enough, especially in his head.

Theo performed CPR on him each time.

\------------------------------------

He came to with a groan, the fluorescent lights burning white into his eyes. He blinked a few times, and smacked his lips together. They were so dry, chapped. He looked over to his left, the couch was empty. He closed his eyes for a moment, moving them over to the right to find Theo passed out next to him. Theo wasn’t touching any part of him or the bed, so he figured he was cleared to stand. He kicked his feet over the edge of it slowly, and standing on his feet. His legs wobbled a little bit, after not having use in them for however long he was out. He looked at a calendar and saw that three days had passed. He nodded a little, and attempted to make his way to the bathroom, but his legs didn’t catch up with his brain, and he fell, the back of his hospital gown flying open to reveal his ass.

What an awkward position. He flung the gown back to cover his ass, which is the moment Theo chose to wake up.

He heard the calm, soft heartbeat, pound aggressively in his chest.

“Down here.” He said, voice raspy.

Theo gasped softly, bending down to help Liam up, arms strong around him. Liam clutched to Theo like a vice.

Theo set him down on the bed gently, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around him to make sure he doesn’t fall again.

“I just wanted to go pee.” Liam admitted quietly, and Theo nodded.

“Let me help you stand and walk.”

Liam nodded, and let himself be pulled and pushed gently towards the bathroom. Theo stayed behind him as he did his business.

“As intimate as we’ve been, I think I draw the line at watching me pee.” Liam joked, and Theo snorted, laughing softly.

“It’s the least of my worries, baby.” Theo answered, and Liam finished up, washing his hands.

They made their way to the bed again, Theo helping Liam sit down gently.

Theo filled Liam in on what he had missed for the past three days, about the new threats, the new challenges. He heard that Stiles got attacked on accident by Scott, someone who usually held control well. Theo said that Derek flipped his shit, trying to attack Scott for hurting his mate, but Theo got to them quickly, splitting up the fight.

“Is Stiles okay?” He asked gently, sipping from the water on his bedside table.

“Yeah, he’s all healed now. Derek just won’t let him be, unless it’s to go to the bathroom, or walk around the loft.” Liam nodded.

He set the water down, his hands shaky. He didn’t feel hungry, but knew his body needed the food it had missed. He called Melissa, asking her to bring him a granola bar. She brought him his favorite, a white chocolate academia nut bar, and he dug right in to the two of them. He looked up when he heard the room fall silent, finding Theo and Melissa staring at him. He blushed and wiped the side of his mouth to get rid of the crumbs.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I got hungry.” He shrugged a little, discarding the empty wrappers into the trash bin next to his bed.

“You’re free to go, sweetheart. Just come to the front and sign whenever you’re ready.” Melissa said warmly, opening and then closing the door.

Liam pulled off the gown, earning a wolf whistle from Theo who had a view of his exposed ass. He rolled his eyes, pulling on his underwear which earned him a disproving sound, and then pulled on the jeans Mason had brought for him the three days he was out. He pulled on Theo’s hoodie, needing more comfort from the Alpha. He turned around to see Theo right up in his grill. He backed up a pace, but Theo caught him around the waist.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Theo said.

Liam rolled his eyes. Most of the damage had healed, all internal injuries having healed as well. He just had a few lingering cuts from the asphalt on his knees that hadn’t quite healed up completely, his body only able to do so much.

“You’re just obligated as my boyfriend to say that.” Liam said, wrapping his arms gently around Theo’s neck.

“No, I just wanted you to know. I haven’t told you lately.” Theo rested his hands on his hips. Liam smiled, leaning up for a kiss.

Theo indulged him, taking time to explore his mouth slowly. He hiked his leg up over Theo’s hip, Theo backing them to the wall. Theo took a hold of the leg, allowing it to give them access to grind against one another.

This is usually how their sex started.

It would start with kissing, then the grinding, then it would go to humping, then they would get to the main event.

Liam pulled away, pushing at Theo’s chest gently. He shook his head. They weren’t about to have sex in the hospital room. That was just disrespectful. And his father worked here. He didn’t want to face that man in a compromising position.

“No.” Liam said firmly, and Theo raised an eyebrow, cute little smirk on his cute smug little face.

The shit.

Liam rolled his eyes and indulged him once again.

\---------------------------------------

They both stepped out of the room, lips swollen, both out of breath. They walked to the front, signing the discharge papers. Liam really wanted this to be the last time he was here, unless he was coming to visit his Dad or Melissa.

Theo wrapped an arm around him, helping him sign his name on some of the other papers.

Liam waved bye, walking out with Theo. Then he remembered.

“Holy shit.” He stopped in his tracks.

“What? What’s wrong?” Theo asked, checking him over.

“It’s your birthday today. You’re 19.” Liam said, looking over at Theo.

Theo shrugged, and didn’t see the big deal with it.

“And?” Liam just gawked at him.

“I’m taking you out on a date. Tonight. So I can shower first.” Theo just shrugged again, and Liam frowned. “Or… not?” He asked, softly.

“Nah.” Theo concluded.

Liam nodded a bit, and felt rejected. But it was Theo’s birthday after all, so he would respect his wishes.

Theo noticed the change, but he didn’t say anything about it. Didn’t want to do anything but be with Liam.

Liam went home with Theo, dropping his school bag by the front door. A sudden idea struck him as he was staring at the stairs up to his bedroom.

“We should move in together.” Liam said, and Theo tripped over his shoes, sending him sprawling onto his ass.

Liam looked over at him, worried. Theo looked up at him, and his face was beet red.

“Like, now?” He asked. Liam shook his head.

“Just… soon. I don’t know. It was stupid. Sorry.” Liam cut himself off, turning away from Theo.

He heard Theo curse, and attempt to get up, but he fell back onto his ass. Liam took himself upstairs.

Theo wanted to be mates, but didn’t want to move in? Liam frowned down at his shoes, scuffing them against the hardwood in his floor. He heard the door open, but he didn’t turn around to look, not wanting to.

“Liam, I’d love to move in. But even though I have money, it’s not enough for everything yet.” Theo explained, and Liam shrugged.

“You could’ve just said that,” he said softly, “and I can get a job.” He concluded his statement.

Theo nodded, and walked to stand next to Liam. Liam felt Theo wrap his arms around his waist, pulling Liam flush with his front side. He was still recovering from their hospital round, so he put his hand as a barrier between Theo’s crotch and Liam’s ass.

“Later, you horny little shit.” Liam said softly. Theo smirked, kissing his jaw, then sucking a spot beneath his jaw.

“Yeah, _your_ horny little shit.” Theo said, and Liam always fell into the mans arms, unable to resist his charm.

“I swear it’s like you want to get me pregnant or something.” Liam said, and Theo’s head snapped up, his eyes flashing.

Liam’s eyes flashed in response, and realized, he _liked_ the idea of Theo doing that to him. He had never thought about it before, but now he realized he liked the idea of it.

They just needed the money, though.

“Maybe I am. What about it.” Theo said bluntly. Liam smiled.

“If it’s possible, I’m sure you would find a way for us to do it somehow.” Liam really wanted kids now. Damn, baby fever hit at the worst times.

“Lets go find out, yeah?” Theo asked.

Liam smiled.

“Later. Right now? I want to shower.”

Theo wanted to apparently shower now too.

\---------------------------------------

Theo turned the water on, getting it to the desired temperature. He stripped Liam slowly, letting his hands roam all over Liam’s body. He pulled his own clothes off, throwing them into the pile with Liam’s clothes.

“Get in, baby.” Theo instructed, and Liam complied, pulling the curtain back carefully, hand braced against the wall to give him balance.

Theo watched the way Liam’s ass moved, entranced. Liam’s ass was always a sight to behold, and Liam never understood. But, he’d seen the way that Liam looked at his cock, the hunger in his eyes, like it was hypnotizing him.

Theo stepped in behind Liam, and wrapped his arms securely around the Beta’s waist, pressing himself against Liam.

“Wash me off, then you can have sex.” Liam said.

Theo smiled, and complied. He started out by kissing Liam’s neck softly, leaving marks that would fade soon enough, then he moved down to his shoulders. He kissed a path across them, kissing the moles that dotted his back. He moved his way down the constellation on his back, kissing every single one. He arrived at the one part of Liam he loved (besides Liam himself of course), and kissed around it, kissed it itself, and then spread Liam open, diving in with his tongue, adding a finger in.

“Theo,” Liam gasped, “I said wash me first!” Theo just hummed, going deeper with his finger.

He kept going, adding a second finger eventually, scissoring them. Slowly to follow, a third was added, and Liam pushed back on him. He loved doing this to Liam, it was one of his favorite things to do.

Liam came with a shout, completely untouched, and pushed back against Theo until Theo pulled away. Theo stood slowly, wiping his hand and mouth off in the water, and turned to Liam. Liam looked completely fucked out, cheeks red, lips parted. Theo loved that he did that to his baby, made him get so riled he was flustered.

“Well, now you have to wash me.” Liam mumbled, and Theo smiled.

He took his time washing Liam off now, wanting to just keep the skin on skin contact. It was important to wolves to have skin on skin, sometimes even more. Liam didn’t seem to mind though.

“Can we order in for food tonight?” Liam asked him, as Theo was bent down cleaning his thighs.

“Yeah, sure. Pick something out when you get on your phone again.” Theo said.

They both washed off eventually, drying off into the fluffy towels, and Liam got dressed lazily, throwing on just a pair of underwear and Theo’s hoodie again. Theo smiled softly, snapping a picture of Liam laying in bed cuddled up with, you guessed it, Theo’s pillow.

He tucked Liam in, and sat next to him, running a hand through his hair.

He got lucky with his mate.

He was struck by an idea, via Stiles and Derek.

He would give Liam a promise ring.

Make a promise for forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think of this chapter? I switched up the POV a little, since I wanted to play around with Theo's perspective! Comments are always appreciated!

Theo had woken up early in the morning, the sunlight barely peeking through the window, shades drawn closed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking over at Liam, his beautiful boy. He smiled softly. He looked over at the alarm clock, seeing that it was nearing six AM, the time Liam needed to get up to go to school.

Theo pushed Liam onto his back gently, crawling down the bed, down his body, pushing his legs apart. He kissed up from the base of his inner thigh, to the top of his inner thigh. He did the same thing to Liam’s other leg, making the boy stir.

“Mmm… T?” Liam mumbled, and Theo smiled. He pulled down Liam’s boxers, the fabric gliding over the silky smooth skin.

“Mornin, baby.” Theo replied, spreading Liam’s legs a bit, putting them over his shoulders.

Theo looked up at Liam, making sure that this was okay before continuing. Liam nodded, and let his head fall back into the pillows.

Theo took his sweet time, exploring every inch of his body, taking good care of him before the day really started. He praised Liam, telling him how beautiful and sweet he was. Told Liam all the things he did that affected Theo, making sure to really get the message home at a particular spot inside of him.

Liam came eventually, legs spasming on either side of Theo’s head. Theo pulled away with a smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Morning, beautiful.” Theo said, and Liam giggled at him.

“Good morning.” Liam responded, sitting up. He grabbed a wet wipe, and wiped himself off, Theo helping him.

Theo helped pick out his outfit once they were up and moving, drowning Liam in one of his bigger hoodies. The hoodie had his last name on it, one from the basketball team he was in during his senior year there.

“There, now everyone knows who you belong to.” Theo smiled at him, and Liam just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Theo helped Liam pack his bag, hearing Mason’s car pull up outside. Theo knew that Liam had been missing his brother, so he pulled some strings to get Mason to pick Liam up, even with Mason being grounded. Liam looked confused as they walked downstairs, but then when the door opened, Mason and Liam ran to one another, colliding. They spun in the air and landed on the floor, but they were hugging each other so tight that it had to hurt.

“Alright, alright, you two.” Theo said, walking over to them. The Alpha in him didn’t like another male touching Liam, but the realistic version of Theo, human part of him, said it was fine. The Alpha had still won over the human side though.

Theo hauled them up, gently prying Liam away from Mason. Mason raised an eyebrow, and Theo looked down, away from him. Mason knew way too much.

“Theo! Mason’s here!” Liam sounded so excited. The Alpha in him regretted pulling Liam away from Mason, so he let them go, both of them hugging each other close again.

Mason said he’d have Liam home after school, and Theo nodded. He had some errands to run for Liam today, so the timing would be perfect.

Liam hugged and kissed him goodbye, waving at him from the passenger side door. He watched the car take off, saw it turn onto the main road after a minute. He sighed softly, then went back inside.

He pulled on his own clothes, a pair of jeans with a tight shirt, the topping it off with a pair of doc martins.

\-------------------------------------------

Theo arrived at the jeweler around eight that morning, having stopped by the school first to check on everyone, then getting himself breakfast. He threw a piece of gum into his mouth, slicking his hair back with his hand. He wanted to get the price down a small amount.

He had money, no doubt, but he was saving it up to take care of him and Liam. He was gonna find them the best damn apartment in town, the best of everything for him.

“Hello, sir. What can I help you with today?” The lady at the front desk asked, and he put on his most charming smile.

“Hi, I was looking for a promise ring for my boyfriend.” The lady nodded, and led them to the section of simple bands.

A black, shiny band caught his eye, the shine of it would look amazing on Liam’s skin.

“That one.” He said, pointing it out, and she took it out of the case.

It was perfect. Perfect ring for a perfect boy.

“How much is it?” He asked, pulling out his wallet.

“It’s two hundred and fifty.” She said.

He nodded, handing over the cash. That was the cheapest ring out of the whole box, but it was so perfect. He thanked the lady, and put the ring into the ring box, heading out to his truck again.

He headed to the Dunbar family household, seeing that Liam and Mason were already back. He panicked a little, a kink going to his plan. He hid the ring box in his glove box, then turned the truck off. He went inside slowly, and heard noises of fighting. He hurried up the stairs to find Mason and Liam putting each other in headlocks, both of them laughing.

“What are you two doing?” He asked.

They both sprung apart, looking flushed. Liam’s hair was flopping wildly, Mason pulling his hoodie straighter. Liam ran a hand through his hair, and they all looked at one another.

“You two are supposed to be in school.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

They shrugged, giving excuses about how they didn’t want to be there so they ditched. He just smiled and shook his head.

“I gotta piss, bro. I’ll be back.” Mason said, and Liam nodded.

Theo turned to Liam, and walked up to him. He let his hands rest on his waist, giving him a quick kiss, then an eskimo kiss. Liam smiled big at him, giving him one right back.

“I have a surprise for you later today,” he whispered, “and I really hope you like it.” Liam smiled again, nodded, and hugged Theo.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, just holding one another in each other’s embrace, not caring about the world around them. Liam pulled away eventually when Mason came out, and the two boys sat down on the bed. Liam scooted forward a bit, so Theo could slip behind him.

Theo let his legs cage Liam against his body, wrapping his arms around the boys middle. He listened to the two of them talk, listened to when they lapsed into silence.

He watched videos with Liam on Liam’s phone, and noticed that Liam had gotten a text from some dude named Kyle.

He read over Liam’s shoulder at the messages.

**From: Kyle Lanford**

**Baby, I’m so horny, take care**

**of me.**

**To: Kyle Lanford**

**No. Bye.**

**From: Kyle Lanford**

**Baby, pleaseeee. My dick needs**

**you.**

**To: Kyle Lanford**

**I said no, leave me alone.**

**\--------------- Today --------------**

**From: Kyle Lanford**

***dick pic***

**To: Kyle Lanford**

**You’re disgusting. Bye.**

Liam put the phone down, and looked up at Theo. He just looked sad. Theo knew that Liam had a hard time with making friends, and he remembers that Liam told him that Kyle had shown an interest, but apparently it was of the sexual nature, not the friendship nature.

“It’s okay, baby.” Theo soothed, bringing Liam closer to him.

Mason had passed out, curling up in Liam’s usual spot.

Liam just nodded, putting his head against Theo’s chest.

\---------------------------------------

After Mason left around four, Theo pulled the promise ring out of his glove box, and went back inside. Liam was sitting on the counter, legs crossed underneath himself, reading a magazine. Theo walked up to him, and turned his chin up.

“Liam.” He said, eyes flashing. Liam’s eyes flashed in response, and he kept the eye contact.

“Liam Dunbar. You have made my life something worth living. Every breath I take, every step I take, every beat of my heart. It’s cause of you. I couldn’t have asked for someone better. You make this world a better place. You shine so bright, the room is blinded by it. This isn’t a proposal, yet, but it is a promise. A promise that I will love you, and a promise that I will cherish every moment we have together.” He pulled the ring out, and Liam gasped.

“Theo, it’s beautiful.” He whispered, taking the ring gently.

“Beautiful ring for a beautiful boy.” Theo said, his thoughts becoming real.

The ring looked elegant on Liam’s fingers, the back standing out in contrast to his skin.

Liam smiled, examining it, then brought Theo close. They hugged for what felt like hours, kissed for what felt like years.

He was a happy man.

He was a lucky man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of this one? I'm sorry if it's no good, I ended up crying over All American tonight and got super tired while writing hahah. Comments are always appreciated.

Liam wore the ring around in pride, showing it off to everyone that came across his path. Mason had smiled big, taking photos of it, posting it all over social media. Liam had just giggled and went along with it. He liked the attention, liked people knowing he was taken. He had gone online, looking to give Theo his own ring, but Theo had insisted Liam himself was enough. So instead, Liam started looking for jobs, looking for ways to make money. He found one that caught his interest. A receptionist at a tattoo parlor. Liam had always loved tattoos, and he figured he wouldn’t mind being around it, and the pay was actually super good. Twenty dollars an hour? Working for six hours each day except for the weekends? You bet your ass he’ll take the job.

He sent in his application early on Monday morning, and heard back from them during his second period. They had given him the job right on the spot, starting him that day after school. He texted Theo to let him know the good news.

**To: T <3**

**babe!!!!!!**

**From: T <3**

**What?**

**To: T <3**

**I got a job!!!!**

**From: T <3**

**That’s great! Where at?**

**To: T <3**

**That tattoo parlor on**

**Cermac.**

**From: T <3**

**That’s amazing, baby.**

Liam smiled and tucked his phone into his pocket. He was planning on saving up the money he got and using it to buy an apartment eventually for him and Theo. He didn’t know that Theo had the same idea. He was going to see Deaton though, to ask about the possibility of children. He knew there was a very high chance, even being a wolf, that he couldn’t bare a child, but hey, you never know with the supernatural world.

Liam finished his classes up for the day, heading to the bus stop. He didn’t want Theo driving him around all over town, and he didn’t have gas money to pay him. He got on, handing the bus driver the two dollars and fifty cents it costed, and took a seat in the back of the bus. He watched the scenery go by, the leaves changing colors as the seasons change. He reached his stop after almost fifteen minutes, and he thanked the driver. He walked up to the door of the parlor shop, and walked up to the guy going through some of the design books.

“Hi, uh, I’m Liam. Dunbar. The new receptionist.” He said, voice nervous. This dude was large, and was covered in tattoos.

“Oh my gosh! No way! Hi, man! My name is Keaton, and I’m like the boss around here! That outfit is totally sick, dude!” Liam felt himself calm, the excitement from Keaton wafting over to him.

“Thank you, Keaton. I um… didn’t know the attire, or what I should bring. I just came from school.” Keaton nodded, and led him to the desk at the middle to the front.

“What you’re wearing is just fine, just no showing off your ass, dick, or nipples.” Liam nodded, setting his bag down gingerly.

“That’s a cool ring, man. You’re engaged? I thought you said you were a highschooler.” Keaton smiled at him.

“It’s a promise ring. My boyfriend gave it to me a few nights ago.” Liam said, smiling back.

“Nice! You should bring him in sometime!” Liam nodded, and then continued the tour with Keaton.

Keaton explained how to work the booking system, how to use the register system, and the policy on foods and drinks. He nodded, and then sat down, pulling out his homework.

He had completed most of it by the time the parlor had closed. He waved bye to Keaton, heading for the bus stop. He got on when the bus stopped, and he handed the driver the money. There was a man sitting in the back, and he felt the man staring at him. He felt uncomfortable with it. He pulled his phone out, pretending to text someone, and then pretending to be on a phone call with Theo. He got up at his stop, but the man followed him. He picked up his pace, and the man did the same. He was more focused on getting himself home than who was in front of him, so when he collided into a chest that felt like a wall, he panicked. He looked up to see it was Brett, who was yelling at the guy to back off. He took a few deep breaths until Brett let go of him.

He saw that the man was gone, and he sunk to his ass against the wall.

“You okay?” Brett asked. Liam nodded, and looked up at him.

“Thank you.” He whispered, and Brett nodded, crouching down in front of him.

“I wanted to say sorry. For how I reacted last time. I never meant to hurt you.” Brett said. Liam nodded, thanking him for his apology.

“Can you stay? Until Theo gets here?” Liam asked shyly, not wanting to be alone.

“Of course.” Brett said.

Liam nodded, and called Theo, letting him know what happened and where he was at. Theo had panicked a little, and Liam was sure he was speeding.

Theo showed up at lightning speed, it felt like, and Theo was out of the truck in a flash. He walked over, and stopped when he saw Brett. Liam went to talk, but Theo cut him off.

“The fuck are you doing here, Talbot?” Theo asked, pushing at Brett’s chest.

“Babe, stop. He helped me.” Liam said, getting in between the two of them.

He felt like Bella Swan. He was Switzerland.

“I don’t fucking care what he did, he needs to stay the hell away from you.” Theo snarled, and Liam rolled his eyes so hard, he thought they were going to get stuck.

“Okay, keep it in your pants, boys. Let’s get going, T.” Liam said, pushing at the man’s chest.

He walked them to the truck, and pushed Theo in. He got in himself, and silenced Theo when he went to open his mouth.

“Not. A fucking. Word.” Liam said, and Theo shut his mouth right away, driving back to the house.

They arrived, and Liam put a hand on Theo’s arm.

“I get it. We don’t like him. But he potentially saved my life tonight, Theo. I wanted to thank him.” Theo just nodded, and Liam rolled his eyes.

He unbuckled himself, then unbuckled Theo, climbing onto his lap.

“Your Alpha side isn’t pleased, is it?” Liam asked softly, and Theo shook his head, pushing his face into Liam’s neck.

Liam bared his neck, letting Theo scent him.

“I take you places from now on. Or Mason. Either one, but no one else, okay?” Theo said, and Liam nodded. He’d be fine with that.

“Oh, Keaton wants to meet you.” Liam said, like it was an afterthought.

“Who the fuck is Keaton?” Theo asked. Liam rolled his eyes again, for the millionth time.

“My boss. He wants to meet you. He saw the ring.” Theo just nodded, putting the attitude and eyes away.

Liam eventually went in with Theo, undressing on his way up to the stairs. His parents were gone on their wedding anniversary trip. He heard Theo gasp, stumbling to follow him. He smiled a little to himself, and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower, leaving the door open for him. Theo stumbled in, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

“You fucking tease.” He said, and Liam shrugged innocently.

He knew what he was doing.

Theo pushed him against the wall.

He was in for it tonight.

\---------------------------------------

Liam felt blissed out, smile etched permanently onto his face.

Theo had spent him good and hard, and he wanted it like that every round they went. He was a bit of a brat, and apparently Theo liked that. Spurred him on.

\---------------------------------------

They laid in bed together, basking in the afterglow.

“I love you, T.” He said, softly.

“I love you too, Li.” Theo responded.

The ended the night with cuddles and Eskimo kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Jax, the puppy in this story, is actually my dog irl! Also, yes, cliffhanger, but the other chapter will be posted soon! Comments are always appreciated!

The next morning rolled around, and neither of the boys wanted to move. They were too content with where they were. Liam groaned, and Theo shared the same sentiment.

“Hey, you gotta get to work.” Theo said softly, urging his boyfriend to get up, but not wanting to move himself.

“I know, I know.” Liam had grumbled.

Theo watched his boy pull himself out of bed, pushing up on the balls of his fists, and walking to the bathroom. He heard a crash, and then a curse coming from Liam. He laughed softly before getting up and going to investigate. Liam was pouting down at the floor, sprawled out on his ass.

“Quite a predicament you’ve gotten yourself into there, baby.” Liam just rolled his eyes and held his hands out for Theo to help him up.

“The floor is slippery,” Liam said, “and cold.” Theo just smiled and made sure Liam could hold himself up before retreating to the bedroom again.

He grabbed his phone, going through his socials, answering a few messages from Argent and Derek. Derek asked for them to come over, so Theo responded that they would once Liam got off of work. Argent was wiring him money, so he accepted the cash into his account, then adding it into his bank account. Liam came out, looking all soft, and Theo just had to take a picture.

“Stop,” Liam said, dragging out the p. He went to grab for the phone, but Theo was quicker, grabbing his wrist and pulling Liam down on top of him.

“Babe!” Liam yelped, trying to sit up.

“Nope.” Theo said, popping the ‘p’. He held Liam close to him until he relaxed, stroking his back, bringing a hand up to card through his beta’s hair.

“I have to get ready.” Liam said sleepily. Theo smiled and looked at the time. Liam still had about two hours before he needed to leave.

“I’ll wake you soon, baby. Get some rest.”

Liam passed out, and Theo watched over him.

\----------------------------------------

Theo opened his text messages, finding the one with Derek. He started a new chat.

**To: Derek Hale**

**I have a question.**

**From: Derek Hale**

**What.**

**To: Derek Hale**

**How much does it cost to build a house?**

**From: Derek Hale**

**Depends on the size of the house.**

**Are you looking for you and Liam?**

**To: Derek Hale**

**Yes, I want to build instead of buy.**

**From: Derek Hale**

**Come over, and I can help.**

**To: Derek Hale**

**Okay, thank you.**

Theo had saved up a bit more money than he was letting people on about. He had acquired it from the Dread Doctors, millions of dollars. They had been loaded, so of course he had stolen. Most of it was from the people they used, and money they wired to themselves from multiple people’s bank accounts. Argent was helping him out with surface level items, so he was storing that money in a second bank account.

He looked over at the clock, seeing that the hour Liam had slept was up. He shook Liam to get him to wake, but Liam wouldn’t budge.

“Liam. Get up.” Liam just grumbled and sunk further into the bed. Theo smiled, and flipped Liam onto his back.

Liam gasped, eyes flying open. He grabbed ahold of Theo’s shoulders, trying to get a sense of balance, even though he was lying on a bed.

“Get up, sweetheart.” Theo said, eyeing Liam.

Liam whines and pushes at Theo, sitting up grumpily.

“Can I get a kiss?” He asked, pouty face full force. Theo smiled and nodded, giving him a sweet kiss, not taking it any further than that.

Liam got up after about five minutes of rubbing the sleep from his eyes, grabbing his “slip knot” t-shirt, and a pair of faded denim jeans. He grabbed his doc martins, courtesy of Theo with matching outfits, and slipped them on. Theo eyed him appreciatively, scooting to the edge of the bed where Liam was standing, back to Theo. He eyed Liam’s ass with some hungry eyes.

They could make it quick, right?

He grabbed Liam by the belt loops, pulling him so he was sitting on Theo’s lap, back to his chest.

“T?” Liam asked, looking over his shoulder.

“You look so good, gonna be jealous of all those motherfuckers that get to see you today.” Liam blushed, and Theo smiled a little.

“Well, I’m just the front desk dude. There are prettier people out there, Theo.” Theo turned his smile into a frown. He hated that Liam thought so low of himself, he wanted to show him he was the most beautiful man on the planet.

“Not to me. To me, you are the sexiest, kindest, most beautiful man in the world. My baby. All for me.” Liam blushed again, and Theo smiled. He put a finger to Liam’s chin, turning so they were face to face.

He kissed Liam, planting his hands on the man’s thighs, rubbing them up and down the fabric. Liam kissed him back, hand coming up to curl around the back of his head and carding his fingers through Theo’s hair. They spent almost ten minutes like that, just exploring each other. Liam pulled away eventually, gathering his bag and computer.

“Have a good day, baby.” Theo smacked his ass on the way out, and Liam smiled ad winked at him.

Theo heard the click of the door, and he laid back in the bed. He was supporting a semi, and he didn’t want to make Liam late to work because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He took his hand, running it down his body to his crotch, taking time to get a feel of himself. He thought of what he and Liam had done last night, the way he was so pliant, the way he had called him Alpha while Theo was rimming him. It was apparently a thing for him. And the way Liam was a brat? God, he could go on and on about that for days.

He rubbed one out, sighing in content when he released. He grabbed a napkin from the bedside table, and wiped himself up. He cleaned off his dick, and then went to the bathroom. He washed his hands, then started the shower.

He got dressed after rinsing off, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone. While Liam was gone, he was gonna go to Derek’s to get some advice on home owning, and then start budgeting. He knew supplies weren’t going to be cheap, but he wanted to get started _now._ Liam was graduating here in a few months, so he wanted it to be a surprise for getting through school. He also wanted to provide shelter for his mate. It was an Alpha instinct.

He pulled up to Derek’s loft, heading for the top floor. He pushed open the steel door and immediately closed it. Derek was fucking Stiles into their couch. He stood awkwardly by the door, trying to drown out the moaning. The door opened up again after ten minutes, Derek pulling a shirt on, and Stiles hiding shyly behind Derek.

“Theo.” Derek greeted.

“Derek,” Theo greeted back, “Stiles.” He said. Stiles waved back at him, and he stepped inside.

“So, you want to know about building a home?” Derek asked. Derek had experience with home owning, and he was actually a pretty good guy to go to when you need something built.

“Yeah, just for like how to do outlines and what materials I’ll need.” Theo said.

They got right to work, Derek giving him great advice on where to build, what stores to go to, and what designs he wanted. Theo wrote everything down, listening and absorbing every word. He wanted this to be amazing. He found all the things he would need, so he thanked Derek. Liam wanted to come over, so he just stayed at Derek’s until Liam was off. He was going to go pick Liam up, then bring them back. He didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. Theo thinks that Liam forgets he’s a werewolf sometimes, and he’s able to take care of himself. Theo thinks maybe talking with Derek would help him with that, getting that confidence instilled in him again.

He heard the alarm go off, signaling that it was time for him to go and get Liam. He told Derek he’d be back, and headed for the tattoo parlor. He pulled up, and hopped out, opening the door. He walked to the desk, seeing Liam in the back playing with a small puppy. Theo felt his heart flutter, the sight was so fucking cute. He rang the small bell on the desk, and Liam looked up, grin splitting across his face.

He smiled softly, and waved. Liam came back with the puppy, eyes filled with fondness.

“This is Jax.” Liam said softly. Jax was an adorable German Shepherd Husky mix.

Theo reached out and pet Jax, keeping his touch gentle. Seeing Liam with a puppy made his heart soar, and he wanted to cherish the moment forever.

“Let me get a picture of you two.” Theo said, pulling his phone out. He snapped the photo, and saw a man about his height covered in tattoos walk out from the back.

Theo tensed, ready to do anything in case this man was a threat.

He was not. The man smiled so big.

“You must be Theo, Liam’s boyfriend!” The man said, and Theo nodded warily. He tightened his grip on the counter, and looked the man dead in the eyes.

“And you are?” He asked. The man giggled. _Giggled._

“The name is Keaton! I’m the boss around here. Liam was just watching my puppy while I finished up with a client.” Theo relaxed, and nodded. Liam told him about Keaton.

He watched the two exchange the dog, and then watched Liam gather his stuff. He looked so happy. Maybe this place was good for him. He waved to Keaton, when the man set a watchful gaze on the both of them.

Yeah, Liam was gonna be just fine here.

Theo walked them out to the truck while Liam told him about his day. Liam told him about all of the people he came across, and Theo listened intently. He nodded along, and hummed at parts, and then heard Liam conclude. He looked over, seeing his boy had the cutest smile on his face. He smiled as well.

They reached the loft, Theo going and opening the door for Liam, walking hand in hand up to Derek’s door. He let go of Liam’s hand, and Derek did the same with Stiles when both of them hugged one another. Theo and Derek both felt their hands twitch, wanting to pull their mates closer to themselves, but they let them have their moment.

“I am so excited to see you, Li. I have some stuff for you. Come on, let’s let the Alphas do Alpha things.” Stiles joked. Liam laughed and looked over at Theo.

Theo’s heart soared, and he nodded, smile on his face. His boy looked so happy. He wanted to see that face all the time.

The two of them went upstairs, and Derek and himself just watched some TV, flipping through random channels.

Liam and Stiles came bounding down the stairs, laughing and playing a game of chicken. The two Alphas watched the both of them, smiling when the two collided and laughed to their hearts content. The whole group had been through a lot together, but those two, Stiles and Liam, had been through a lot individually. It was good to see them so happy and carefree.

“Liam.” Derek said, voice going deep, the Alpha tone of his coming out.

Liam immediately stopped play fighting with Stiles and stood up straight, crossing his arms, holding his wrists in front of him.

“Yes?” He asked softly. Theo heard the softness. Oh, Liam thought he was in trouble.

“Is it okay if we talk, one on one?” Derek asked, giving a gentle smile. Liam nodded, and looked at Theo.

Theo nodded. Derek and him had talked about it. Derek wanted to instill confidence in Liam again, with being a powerful werewolf, being able to defend himself.

The two went upstairs, leaving Stiles and Theo together. They watched the TV in silence, waiting. It was about forty-five minutes later that Derek and Liam came down, Liam wiping tears away. Theo pulled Liam close next to him on the couch, Derek sitting next to Stiles.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Liam nodded, giving a small smile. He cuddled further into Theo’s chest.

Theo held him close, hand running through his hair. They cuddled until Theo noticed it was about seven in the evening. They had been here longer than he thought.

He stood with Liam, both saying their goodbyes. They headed out to the truck, but were stopped by a man dressed in a leather jacket, guns holstered onto both sides of his hips. Theo pushed Liam back behind him gently, wanting to keep him safe.

“Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you two.” Theo didn’t see the other two hunters with him, and he and Liam were both blinded and knocked out.

The last thought he had before seeing black was _shit._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think? Comments are always appreciated!

Both boys woke with a start, Liam gasping awake, and Theo jerking and groaning awake. They were on opposite sides of the room, hands tied behind their back, as were their ankles. Liam looked up, finding Theo looking around for him. Theo finally locked eyes, and he flashed them, getting Liam’s to flash in response.

“My stomach hurts, T.” Liam whimpered, and Theo felt the pull to go and comfort his mate, to go and help, but he couldn’t. These ropes had to be infused with something because he could usually get out easily.

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise I’ll help it feel better when we get out of here. I promise.” Liam nodded at Theo, then pushed himself back into the wall when three men came inside the room.

Theo growled under his breath. Fuck whoever they were, he was gonna rip them to pieces for touching Liam.

“Monroe was right, these two are powerful. Chimera and a Beta.” Theo scrunched his brows, confused.

Who the fuck was Monroe?

His thoughts were cut short when Liam whimpered, the three men all crowded around him. He prayed, even with being an atheist, that Liam would make it out of this unscathed. He found a newfound strength in himself, thinking of Liam being hurt, and ripped through the rope, hearing the strands of the woven fabric snap apart. He took all three of the men down easily. They were so shitty at their job, it was laughable. He bent down in front of Liam, touching the ropes. He could smell that they were doused in an unhealthy amount of wolfsbane, enough to leave a mark to last for a few days.

Even as a chimera, he couldn’t touch wolfsbane. The only thing he could deal with in the supernatural world was mountain ash. He cursed, and found a knife on one of the men. He used that, and a part of the fabric of their jacket to hold the rope, then cut it off. He got the rope off of Liam’s wrists, and soothed them with his touch. The skin was rubbed raw, deep angry red marks. He did the same with the rope around Liam’s ankles.

“Let’s get out of here, baby.” He said, pulling them up to stand.

He walked them through the industrial building, helping Liam fight off whatever attacker came near them.

They made their way outside, chilled by the night air. Theo surveyed his surroundings, and found they were ten minutes from Derek’s loft. What were these guys, amateurs? He walked Liam with him, but had to stop when Liam doubled over. He crouched down, concerned and pulled his shirt up. There was a deep, ugly bruise making it’s way across Liam’s stomach. He growled. Those hunters did know how to hurt people though. He walked them to Derek’s, taking Liam’s pain every couple of minutes.

Derek greeted them with open arms, both him and Stiles going into protective pack mode. Stiles tended to Liam while Derek tended to Theo.

Theo was fine, but Liam still wasn’t.

“He’s got wolfsbane in him.” Stiles concluded, cutting the rest of Liam’s shirt off. Lo and behold, there was a hole mark in Liam’s side, emanating a purple hue.

“So, we need to get it out.” Theo said, pushing his way over to Liam.

“Well, the bullet went through, but the wolfsbane stayed. We have to burn it out which means you need to hold him down.” Stiles said, and Theo snarled internally.

He wasn’t going to hurt Liam.

He walked over where Liam’s head was resting, and pressed down on his shoulders while Derek pressed down on his ankles, and Stiles grabbed a lighter. He watched it, felt like it went in slow motion.

Liam flinched at the contact of the flame, eyes snapping open, bleeding from blue to gold, and he howled, body in pain. Theo whimpered softly, wanting to soothe, to protect. But he couldn’t. Liam needed this poison out. The howling stopped after a few minutes, but then the tears started. Liam whimpered, crying for Theo to make it stop, to make it better.

“I wish I could baby, I’m so sorry.” He said. Liam just let out one more loud cry before the flame of the lighter was being removed from his skin, and he sagged.

Theo pushed Stiles and Derek away gently, moving to the side of the couch Liam was laying against, and taking his face into his hands. He kissed Liam softly, wiping the tears

away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay now, baby.” He soothed, kissing all over his face.

Liam just nodded, letting his eyes slip shut.

Derek suggested that they stay at the loft, deeming it to not be safe to go back out alone or go to their house. Theo nodded, and got situated with Liam in one of the guest bedrooms.

“Counselor…” Liam mumbled. Theo furrowed his brow. He leaned closer, leaning in to hear Liam better.

“Monroe… counselor.” And then silence.

So, Monroe was a school counselor? Liam must have had contact with her. The other counselor had quit, leaving the spot open for anyone.

He frowned, and pulled out his phone that somehow miraculously survived. He searched up the school, going to the staff directory. He scrolled through a few of the pages until he found Monroe, and clicked on the profile photo. She looked innocent enough, but looks could be deceiving. Just ask him, he knew all about that.

He read through her profile, reading about how she was excited to be a counselor, to help the kids. Yeah, bullshit.

“Theo?” Liam asked sleepily. Theo put his phone down and turned towards Liam.

“Hey, Li. You alright?” He asked softly. He pushed the hair back from Liam’s head, running his fingers through it.

Liam nodded, and looked up at Theo.

“You have a gash on your head.” He said softly, and Theo just shrugged. He didn’t care.

He laid down with Liam, the twin bed not giving much wiggle room. He pulled Liam close to him, practically on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him. He just wanted one day where they didn’t have to worry about looking over their shoulder for the next threat, or someone wanting to hurt them.

They both ended up falling asleep like that.

\-------------------------------------------

Theo woke up, jerking awake. Liam stirred above him, then cuddled closer to his chest. The nightmare Theo had just had felt so real. Liam had fucking died. Liam had died because of Monroe. He clutched Liam closer, not wanting to let go of him. Liam just grumbled into his chest, and drooled more into his shirt.

Theo felt the tears his eyes, letting them fall. He just wanted a break. He wanted to take him and Liam away from Beacon Hills, wanted them to be safe and happy. He wanted to start a life with Liam, a life with kids, a life where they get married. He wanted all of the good things with Liam. He didn’t want them to be scared anymore.

“Theo?” Liam asked softly. Theo looked up at him, into the worried gaze of his boyfriend.

“I’m okay, baby. Just a bad dream.” He said, and Liam just pouted, kissing Theo’s head.

Theo had asked him why he did that, and Liam told him it was to chase the dreams away, making sure to leave only the good ones in his mind/

“I’m okay.” Theo said again, then sat up slowly with Liam.

He kissed Liam softly, held his hands. He ran his fingers over the ring, feeling the sleek metal.

He wondered what Liam would look like with a wedding band on his finger.

They had the money now, what with Argent’s funds. Liam turned eighteen in a few days as well. They’d be legal to get married. Theo being nineteen, and Liam almost being eighteen. It was perfect. He grabbed his phone, and looked onto the website he had bought the promise ring from. He scheduled an appointment, the day before his boys birthday, to pick up a ring identical to the one Liam had on, just wider.

“Whatcha doin?” Liam asked softly.

“Just lookin at some stuff online, baby, nothing to worry about.” He set his phone down.

He smiled at how soft Liam looked, the way his hair was messed up, the lines of sleep fading from his cheeks.

He was going to marry the shit out of Liam Dunbar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of Mpreg? I need to know, it's for the story's purpose haha. Also, some action with Nolan! Remember, comments are always appreciated!  
> also, disclaimer, Liam's name for Theo "T Daddy" is just a joke that they made up haha  
> also, yes, i did change my user! same story, just different user!

Liam had been feeling… _off_ these past couple of days. His stomach was always hurting, things that he used to love the smell of made him gag, and he was craving the weirdest shit. The other night he had pickles and peanut butter together. Theo had made a face, but made no comment. Liam just shrugged it off, acting as if it was normal.

It wasn’t until a week later, things really started kicking off. He was throwing up almost constantly, and when he wasn’t, it was hard to keep certain foods down. He brushed it off as a bug that could affect werewolves, so he went to school like normal.

He walked in with Mason, and felt two sets of eyes immediately drawn to him. He looked in the direction of the gazes, and made eye contact with a scrawny looking boy with a Justin Bieber haircut, and another girl, same features, but more mature. They must be siblings. The two smirked at him, and then walked away together. He kept walking, hand going straight to his stomach when it started to feel funny. He opened his locker, grabbing the books he needed. He shut the locker, and jumped away about three feet when the boy, Justin Bieber, Liam had named him in his head, had appeared next to his locker.

“Uh, hi. Can I help you?” Liam asked, and the boy just gave him a once over.

“You’d be pretty easy.” The kid said, and Liam scrunched his eyebrows. He didn’t know who the fuck this kid was.

“Uh, excuse me? I have a boyfriend.” The kid snorted, and Liam looked at him confused.

“No, not like that. Well, not for me at least. But I think you and I are about to get to know each other very well, Liam. I’m Nolan. I’m in your history class.” Liam just nodded. He was a little scared to be honest. He had never been so subtly threatened by another, always the one being threatened first hand.

He reached for his phone, dialing Theo’s number.

“Baby?” Theo asked, and Liam took a deep breath.

“I think our hunter problem just got a whole lot bigger…” He said.

He told Theo what had happened, and the name of the kid. He mentioned the kids sister, or girlfriend. Whatever she was. Theo had told him he’d look into it, and Liam had said okay.

\--------------------------------------

He had just entered his last class of the day when Nolan had grabbed him, dragging him to the janitors closet. Liam fought back, and was able to pull away before Nolan shoved him inside.

“What the actual hell, dude?” Liam asked, defenses going up.

“I know what you are. _We_ know what you are.” Nolan said, and Liam raised a brow.

“And what exactly am I?” Liam asked, He could play dumb.

“A freak of nature. Disgusting. Lycan. You guys shouldn’t even exist. We need to get proof though, of what you are.” Liam’s spidey senses told him to run, so he ran.

He was admittedly faster than Nolan, werewolf nature and all, so he bolted, running out of the entrance, straight to the road. He saw a familiar camaro pull up, and Derek was telling him to get in, so he did.

“What the hell are you doing here? You told us all you had left?” Liam said.

Derek had texted everyone that he would need to be leaving for a while, until some loose ends were tied up.

“I need to stay close. Stiles… Stiles needs me, but this is the only way I can keep him safe.” Derek said, and sped off, driving to the loft.

Liam nodded a little. He understood. Even if Stiles was twenty, a spark, and could hold his own, Derek would still always protect him.

Derek arrived at the loft, not too shortly after, but they both stayed in the car. Liam was about to speak when Derek whipped his head around and stared at Liam’s stomach.

“Dude, I know! My stomach has been feeling so fucking weird lately. I think I caught a bug for werewolves or something.” Liam said, and Derek just nodded silently.

They sat in the silence, the quietness becoming too awkward for Liam, even though he liked quiet spaces.

“So, how is Stiles?” Liam asked, and Derek nodded a little.

“He’s doing alright, I think. We miss each other. But I know that he’s safe with his dad.” Liam nodded, and then grabbed his phone, pulling up his texts with Theo.

**To: T Daddy**

**I think I need to go**

**see Deaton.**

**From: T Daddy**

**Why?**

**To: T Daddy**

**Because of my stomach.**

**From: T Daddy**

**I’ll take you tomo.?**

**To: T Daddy**

**Yeah, that works :).**

**From: T Daddy**

**Kay, Love you baby.**

**To: T Daddy**

**Love you too**

Liam put his phone away, asking Derek to drive him home. He just really wanted to sleep now. And eat three pizzas.

Derek put the car in gear, and took off towards Liam’s house. When they pulled up, Liam saw Theo’s truck and smiled wide. He knows he just saw Theo this morning, but he missed him already. He thanked Derek, and made his way to the door.

He opened it, and was greeted by a huge bear hug, Theo pulling Liam against his larger frame.

Liam giggled, hugging his boyfriend back, swaying them until they were fully inside. Theo held onto Liam like he was going to disappear out of thin air. Liam just let his boyfriend do his thing, and went along with it.

“You turn eighteen in two days.” Theo mumbled into his ear.

“Mhm, Mason is taking me to dinner.” Liam said, and Theo growled softly. Liam just giggled again, and pulled his head away to look at Theo.

“It’s only for a few hours, and then I’m yours for the rest of the night.” Theo smiled at that, and rubbed their noses together.

“What do you want to do?” Theo asked. Liam shrugged.

“Now? Or my birthday?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded for birthday.

Liam thought it over. Like, really thought it over. He doesn’t do much for his birthdays, seeing as he’s always busy with one thing or another. He suddenly got an idea, and smiled at Theo.

“I’ve never been skinny dipping.” He wanted to be a little adventurous, sue him.

“You want to go skinny dipping?” Theo asked, eyebrow arched. Liam smiled more.

“Mhmm, I can always go and ask someone else if you—” Liam was cut off by Theo abruptly picking him up, and carrying him to the couch.

“ _No one else_.” Theo said, green eyes bleeding into red. Liam’s own flashed in response, and he smiled big and wide.

“Then looks like you and I are going skinny dipping, my love.” Theo just gave a wolfish smile, and attacked his lips with his.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

\-----------------------------------------

“We should get a hotel room,” Liam suggested, “the room would be nice.” Theo nodded, and pulled up some good hotels, but none of them in Beacon Hills were deemed “good”. They looked some up in LA, and found the one that was perfect for them.

Liam smiled at Theo, climbing onto his lap. They stayed in that position, not sure of what to do.

“Is this the part where we have sex?” Liam asked, and Theo just laughed his beautiful laugh.

They fumbled with their clothing, laughing and smiling in between kisses. They bonked their heads together a few times, both of them dying from laughter. They didn’t even make it to sex, they just kept smiling and laughing, no care in the world. Liam was pulled out of his happy daze when his phone rang, and he saw it was Scott. He groaned.

He picked up.

“Hello?”

“Liam, are you busy?”

“Yeah, I’m with Theo. What do you need?”

“I need you to get your ass down to Deaton’s.”

Liam frowned.

“Why?”

“Just—Liam, just get down here.”

Then Scott hung up.

Liam sighed, pulling himself up, grabbing Theo’s wrists.

The two of them got their shoes on, heading out the door. Their playful mood dulled now, reality sinking back in.

They arrived at Deaton’s, walking in hand in hand. Theo stopped abruptly, making Liam run into his back. He looked up, then into the exam room, seeing a dead wolf laying on the table. Liam gagged, turning his head away.

“Ah, Mr. Raeken. Mr. Dunbar. Welcome. Come in.” The Druid said, and they both slowly made their way inside to the exam room.

Liam kept himself a good distance away, not wanting to get any closer to the stench. It reeked of fear. And death, obviously.

He tuned out any of what Scott and the others were saying, his brain zoning out.

He was imagining a wedding between him and Theo. Maybe having a kid or two run around their yard, a dog too, maybe. He was snapped out of it when Scott pushed Theo back, which pushed Theo into Liam, which pushed Liam into the side of the counter. He held in his whimper, the sheers digging into his thigh. He righted Theo before pulling the scissors out of his thigh, watching the wound close up.

“Seriously, Scott?” Liam said, and all eyes turned to him.

“Control your mate.” Scott said, words slurred from the fangs in his mouth.

“Control your temper and I won’t have to.” Liam shot back.

Scott was clearly _not_ in a good mood, and he lunged for Liam. Liam grabbed him by the shirt, spun him, and slammed him down on the ground.

“Control yourself, you asshole!” Liam snarled in Scott’s face, and both boys were broken apart from one another.

He had never exuded that type of strength with an Alpha before. Huh. He guessed Derek’s talk really did help him realize how strong he was.

He rolled his shoulders, grabbing Theo’s hand.

“Come on, we’re getting out of here.” Liam said. Theo just nodded dumbly, walking with Liam.

Liam was about to open the door, but Theo grabbed him by the waist, pushing them into the door.

“The things you fucking do to me, you little brat.” Liam just smiled. Theo liked calling him that when he got hotheaded. It was funny.

“What?” He asked innocently.

Theo just said to get in, that they would deal with it at home.

Home.

\-------------------------------------------

Theo’s version of “dealing with it” was to fuck Liam into his mattress until he felt boneless.

\-------------------------------------------

Liam rolled over, after their second round.

He smiled softly at how soft Theo looked, all fucked out, cheeks tinged pink.

Theo was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, thoughts? I hope it isn't too bad haha! Comments are always appreciated!

Theo had noticed that Liam was off. The cravings, the horrible mood swings, the throwing up. He knew Liam wanted to go and see Deaton, to get the result, but he himself was scared of what they were going to find. He helped Liam get ready the next morning, noticing that his boy was in pain. He drained some of the pain subtly, and then helped Liam into the car, driving him to school.

“Stay with Mason, okay?” Theo asked, “I’ll be by here to pick you up after school.” Liam nodded, and leaned over, kissing Theo softly.

Theo watched him go, watched as he put a hand to his stomach, cradling it gently. Theo had his suspicions confirmed now. He drove to Deaton’s, knocking on the door since the sign said it was closed. The Druid came out, pleasant smile on his face. He unlocked the door, and let Theo in.

“Mr. Raeken, what can I do for you?” Deaton asked, and Theo took a deep breath.

He began to explain what he had noticed with Liam, and how he had been writing the symptoms down, and he shared the list with Deaton.

His suspicions were confirmed when Deaton gave him a knowing look.

“You should talk to Liam about this.” Alan said, and Theo asked one more question. The one that was burning in the back of his mind.

“How is this even possible? He’s a male, and he doesn’t have the parts for what we just confirmed.” Deaton smiled at him, and set the list down.

“Certain lycanthropes can have changes made to their bodies when they’re bitten, or if they’re born a werewolf. It’s a mate thing. Say, for example, Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski were somehow together, they would not be able to reproduce like Mr. Hale has done with Stiles.” And, what? Stiles and Derek were having a kid?

“Ah. That makes sense.” Theo said. And it did, he guessed. He wasn’t going to question it.

He might potentially be a dad.

A Dad.

\---------------------------------------------

He pulled up to the school at the end of the day, stepping out, waiting for Liam. His eyes were caught onto two others though. A kid with a Justin Bieber hairdo, and a girl with the same features. They had to be the hunter siblings that Liam had talked about. His eyes were drawn back to the front gates of the school, waiting for Liam to come out. He checked his phone when ten minutes passed by, and saw that he had a message from Liam. Oops.

**From: Li Baby**

**Hey, gonna be late. Mase**

**wants us to stay with Cor for**

**something.**

**To: Li Baby**

**Okay, where at?**

He waited a few minutes for a response.

**From: Li Baby**

**Lacrosse field :).**

**To: Li Baby**

**You don’t play baby lol**

**From: Li Baby**

**I know, just the cheerleader haha**

Theo smiled at his phone, and put it back in his pocket. He locked his truck after grabbing his jacket, heading to the lacrosse field. He found Mason and Liam sitting on the third bench in the middle column, and he made his way over. He picked Liam up gently, setting him on his lap.

He wrapped his arm around Liam’s stomach, securing it. He was going to talk to Liam about it eventually.

“Hi, babe.” Theo said, and Liam smiled down at him.

“Hey,” He replied, “I missed you.”

They gave each other a kiss, Mason gagging at them. Liam giggled, pushing Mason gently, and Mason pushed back, which had Theo tensing up.

They watched Corey at practice, Theo getting bored after a bit. Usually, if Liam would have been playing, he would have been into it, but Liam wasn’t, so he was bored out of his mind. He started to draw patterns onto Liam’s thigh, and stopped when Liam put an arm around his stomach, face a little confused. Theo swallowed, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you alright?” Theo asked, and Liam nodded, relaxing back into him.

They all eventually got up after a while, Theo and Liam deciding that they wanted to get home. Liam’s parents were coming back tonight, and they had implemented a “no sleeping in the same bed” rule after they had found the torn up bed sheets. Theo had just developed a dependence on sleeping with Liam, both of them needing the closeness.

Liam got out of the truck with him once they reached the house, both of them heading for the door. They were stopped by their phones going off, asking to meet the McCall pack to apologize for yesterday. They both groaned, but went anyways.

They arrived at the park Scott wanted to meet at, seeing that Derek and Stiles were on opposite ends of one another. Derek had explained that the threat that loomed over Derek was trying to go after Stiles, and Derek didn’t want that to happen, so they had to make it look like they had broken up. Theo raised an eyebrow at Scott, urging him to talk.

“I wanted to apologize for how I was the other day. I was out of line for attacking you, and for attacking your Beta.” Scott said, eyes darting between the two of them.

“Thank you for the apology.” Theo said, and Scott nodded.

Theo looked around, and found Liam and Stiles sitting and talking to one another, Liam’s hands over Stiles’ stomach. Ah, that’s what Deaton had meant. They all sat around with one another, Melissa and the Sheriff having a barbeque, so he took up space next to Derek and talked quietly with him. They talked in messages over text about the house, and when they should get started.

“Liam and I will be gone tomorrow. For his birthday. But not until tomorrow night.” Theo explained, and the few pack members around them nodded.

He looked over to make sure Liam was alright, and saw that him and Stiles, and now Lydia, were all laughing and in tears. He smiled softly, taking pictures of Liam. Derek did the same with his mate, and showed the pictures to Theo.

“Hey, T?” Liam asked, coming over.

“Yeah, baby?” He asked.

“So, Stiles, Lydia and I were going to go to the store, and I was wondering if you wanted anything from there.” Theo got a little wary at the though of Liam being alone, and a little wary for Stiles’ sake as well.

“Um, no, I’m okay, thank you.” Derek seemed to share the same sentiment, both of them at the edge of their seats.

Liam nodded, and went off with Lydia and Stiles, both of them wrapping their arms around Liam. Theo watched them all, watching their dynamic. He hoped they could stay safe.

\-------------------------------------

It was nearing night time now, and all the wolves, or the supernatural creatures in the area, were on alert. Something wasn’t right. Theo and Scott had just sat down when they heard a gun-shot, close range. It came from inside the preserve. All of the wolves stood, setting their plates down, going over to where the gun shot rang from. However, they weren’t the first ones there.

Liam, Stiles and Lydia were all there, staring, hand over their mouth. Liam pushed up from the tree first, bending down and moving the mans jacket carefully. Stiles pushed up next, moving next to Liam, and crouching down, grabbing a cloth from the floor to push the man’s head aside. Lydia hadn’t moved, eyes staring at the man in question.

“Both of you need to back up.” The Sheriff said, pulling Stiles and Liam away from the man. He directed them both to their respective partners, Theo bringing Liam close to him, Stiles going to Derek.

“He’s a hellhound.” Parrish said from behind all of them, and they all turned their heads.

They all retreated once they got the body cleared, and taken to the morgue.

The trio were still shaken up by what they saw, all of them. Stiles pushed himself away from Derek, as if remembering that the rules. Derek just looked saddened but they knew what they needed to do.

“Let’s go home. It’s been too much for one night.” Theo said. Liam nodded against him, waving bye to all of them.

“Of course, all the shit has to happen to me the day before my birthday.” Liam mumbled, and Theo brought him close.

“Oh, we’re still going to LA to the hotel, and we’re still going to go skinny dipping. Promise.” Theo said, and Liam smiled softly at him.

They made their way home, both of them seeing Jenna’s car in the lot. They both sighed, knowing that they’d have to be separated for tonight. They gave each other one of the hottest kisses they’ve ever had, and parted ways. They said their hello’s to the parents, then went up to their respected bedrooms. 

Theo pulled out his phone opening the messages with Liam.

**To: Li Baby**

**babbbbyyyy**

**From: Li Baby**

**whatttttt**

**To: Li Baby**

**You turn 18 tomorrow!!**

**From: Li Baby**

**I know!!!!**

**To: Li Baby**

**Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up in the morning <3**

Theo put his phone down once they had both exchanged “I love you”’s.

He felt into an easy sleep, dreaming of blue eyes.

\---------------------------------------

Theo opened his eyes, looking over at the alarm clock. The big bold numbers blinking that the time was seven in the morning. Beacon Hills High was having a late day since they had the first couple days of the next week off.

Theo swung his legs over the side of the bed, trekking over to the door. He opened it quietly, and headed to Liam’s bedroom, opening the door quietly. He got onto the bed, thighs bracketing Liam’s hips. He flipped Liam onto his side gently, getting the best angle this way. Liam stirred, rubbing his eyes and looking over at Theo.

Theo smiled, and took him apart gently, wishing him a happy birthday as he slid in.

\------------------------------------------

Theo dropped Liam off at school after that, both of them having trouble parting. One of them would go to move, but then they’d go back to kissing, hands roaming. Theo pulled away at last, telling Liam that he needed to go.

Liam pouted but went anyways, waving bye.

Theo set his plan in motion.

He was going to make this the best damn day for Liam ever.

\--------------------------------------------------

Liam arrived back at the house around six that evening, cheeks flushed from the fun he had at dinner with Mason. Theo smiled at him, leading him into the dimly lit house. He wanted Liam to open the present, and then they would leave to the hotel. The hotel closed at twelve in the morning, but Theo knew a shortcut.

“What’s all this?” Liam asked, and Theo just smiled, leading him to the couch.

He grabbed the ring box, opening it slowly, and getting onto one knee.

“Liam Dunbar. You have been nothing but amazing to me. Nothing but supportive. You love me for me. You light up my whole world. You make me smile more, make me laugh more, and overall make me a better person than I could ever imagine to be. You treat me like a king, treat me so good. I want to be able to give you that the rest of your life, I want to commit to you for the rest of our lives. Will you, Liam Dunbar, marry me?” Theo asked, eyes brimming with tears.

He looked up at Liam who was also crying, but he had the biggest smile on his face. Liam nodded quickly, lunging and grabbing Theo to wrap him up in a hug. Theo grabbed him back, hugging him close. He kissed Liam passionately, the emotions running wild and rampant in the air. Theo pulled away, slipping the ring onto Liam’s finger, the band the same as the promise ring. He smiled up at Liam, and kissed him softly one more time.

“Let’s get going, baby. One more stop for your birthday tonight.” Liam nodded quickly, grabbing his overnight bag.

They both headed to the car, driving to the LA hotel. When they arrived, they were both in awe. The hotel was so beautiful and elegant, the crystal chandeliers, the diamond white floors, the gold trim. It was perfect.

Liam smiled, pulling Theo close, and kissing the shit out of him.

\------------------------------------

The room was just as elegant as the rest of the hotel, the bed freshly made, the sheets an off white crème color.

They had christened the bed twice.

\------------------------------------

The room service man, Nathaniel, came to remind them about the time they were checking out of the hotel.

“Hey, is the pool still open?” Theo asked, and Nathaniel had said no, but Theo handed him a one hundred dollar bill.

“Yes, sir, the pool is still open.” Nathaniel said with a smile, walking off.

Theo turned to Liam, telling him to wear the robe. They both threw on the robes from the bathroom, heading down sneakily to the pool. Theo locked the door to the entrance of it, turning around to Liam.

He watched his fiancé—god, fiancé—strip, watching the way the robe fell down off of his body. He did the same, letting their robes drop next to one another. He grabbed Liam’s hand, taking him gently into the pool. The water was mostly warm, which was good. They waded through the water together, both of them swimming through the shallow end to the deep end.

They came together, became one. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist, holding onto him like a vice. They kissed and made out, held one another, took care of one another.

“What do you think of your birthday so far, baby?” Theo asked softly, just holding Liam and wading through the water.

“It’s amazing. We’re engaged, oh my gosh, and we’re at the most gorgeous hotel ever.” Liam said, smiling. Theo smiled back, kissing Liam softly.

They eventually made their way up to the room, both of them showering. The shower was a little small, but they got it figured out.

“Li, I talked to Deaton. About your stomach and what has been happening.” Theo started, and Liam looked up at him.

“And what did he say?” Liam asked. Theo swallowed.

“That you, uh… that you were… you know.” Theo said, trailing off.

“I’m what?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re… pregnant.” Theo finished.

Liam just smiled at him.

“Cool.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, shorter chapter! Sorry! I have school early tomorrow morning and it's almost ten thirty here haha, stupid 8AM classes! Please leave comments!!

After the little bomb was dropped on Liam, Theo noticed he was a bit more careful with some of his activities. The sickness was becoming less and less, though, which was a good thing. Theo had confided in Derek, and Derek just smiled, saying that he already knew.

“What? How?” Theo asked, and Derek settled into the seat next to him.

“I could just… feel it. Hear it, almost.” Derek said, and Theo nodded.

“He was fine with it. But I’m scared. What if he gets hurt? What if the baby gets hurt? What if I can’t protect either of them?” Theo asked, the questions causing panic to well up inside of him.

“Theo. Breathe. I asked myself the same thing when Stiles and I found out. Everything will be just fine.” Derek soothed, and Theo nodded.

He was worried, rightfully so. His fiancé was pregnant. With his child. And they had hunters trying to kill all of them. So.

“You just need to be strong for him, okay? Be there, fight your hardest. He’ll be just fine.” Derek said, and Theo nodded.

He thanked Derek, and headed home. He had hired a crew to work on the house that he wanted to build, paying in full. The progress was coming along beautifully, the base structure of the house already done. It was like they were magic, or something.

He pulled into the driveway, stopping his truck and hopping out, locking it. He came inside, and greeted Jenna. They had told Jenna about the baby and about the engagement, and she had been so excited, pulling out a wedding and baby planner. Jenna smiled softly at him.

“I think werewolf development for a fetus takes a shorter time than nine months. He’s already sporting a small bump.” Jenna said, and Theo needed to see it. Like, now.

He rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He barged into the room, easing the door open as gently as he could without breaking it. He saw Liam staring at himself in the small mirror in the corner of his room, shirt being held up. Jenna was right, he was. Theo walked over, dropping to his knees. He brought his hands up gently, feeling the bump. The baby was apparently more developed than they thought. Theo looked up at Liam, and he smiled. Liam smiled back shyly, hands dropping to cover Theo’s, the shirt dropping back down.

“It’s a uh, recent development.” Liam said shyly.

Theo just smiled and kissed the bump softly.

“I’m gonna do whatever it takes to keep you two safe. And that’s a promise.” Theo said seriously, and Liam just smiled and nodded.

“We should go see Deaton, though. Ultra sound. Melissa is still a little weirded out by it.” Liam said, and Theo nodded.

They headed to Deaton’s, both of their hands never leaving the bump.

Deaton welcomed them with open arms, and when they walked in, they found Stiles and Derek. Those two do not know how to follow the “stay away from each other” rule, apparently. It looked like they had just finished their own ultrasound.

“So? How many?” Theo heard Liam ask, and he looked to see Stiles and Liam looking at the picture.

“Two.” Stiles said simply, and Liam smiled big, hugging him.

The two broke apart when Deaton came back, wheeling the machine in, grabbing the gel and laying a new towel down on the exam table.

Theo helped Liam onto the table, hand gripping Liam’s. He lifted the shirt, and watched as Deaton spread the cool gel all over his stomach. Liam winced at the sudden change in temperature, but Theo knew he wasn’t hurt or in danger.

“My, my, Mr. Dunbar. Your baby seems to be growing healthily.” Deaton mused, and Liam turned his head, looking at the screen.

“Is it too early to tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked.

“Yes, but come back in about two weeks, and then you should be able to tell.” Liam nodded at Deaton, sitting up carefully after wiping the gel off.

Theo leaned their heads together, kissing Liam’s nose gently. He couldn’t believe they were going to be dads. Dads. He helped Liam off of the exam table, helping him stand straight. They walked out into the parking lot, and found Derek hugging Stiles tightly, both of them crying. Theo understood.

Him and Liam made their way home, Liam looking at the sonogram photo.

“Hey, T?” Liam asked softly, and Theo hummed in answer. “Do you want to have this baby?” They stopped at a red light, and Theo whipped his head to look at Liam.

“Of course I do, baby. Do you?” He asked.

“I do! I do, I promise, it’s just… I know we’re young. And I know being a parent, especially teen parents, is hard.” Liam said, looking over at Theo.

“I know it is, but we’ve got this.” Theo said.

“I just don’t want you to regret having a kid with me.” Liam said, voice small and scared.

Theo pulled over, unbuckling himself and Liam, and brining Liam closer.

“I could never regret anything with you. You’ve given me the best life ever, and I’d be the worst human on the planet to throw it away. I want this with you. All of it.” Theo said, kissing the side of his head.

Liam nodded, and curled in closer to him.

Theo drove the rest of the way home like that, Liam securely wrapped under his arm, asleep on his shoulder. He couldn’t believe his life turned out this good. He pulled into the driveway, carrying Liam bridal style up to the bedroom. He laid Liam down in his bed, wanting his mate to be surrounded in his scent.

He thought Liam looked beautiful.

He stripped Liam, keeping his underwear on for privacy, but wanting his boyfriend to be comfortable. He stripped himself, getting into the bed with Liam gently.

He traced his fingers over the features and contours of Liam’s face, moving down to his jaw and neck, collarbones, chest, stomach. He circled the baby bump with his finger, wishing to know what the gender was. He would love the baby no matter what, but he had always wanted a set of twins, boy and a girl. Oh well, even if they didn’t have twins, if it was okay with Liam, they could always have more.

He was so lucky.

\----------------------------------------

He was awoken to the sound of arguing, seeing that his bed was empty. He sprung up, immediately booking it out of the room. He made his way downstairs, only to find Liam in tears, and Jenna fighting with a man with dark brown hair. He took in the man, seeing that it looked a lot like Liam. He made his way over, standing with Jenna, in front of Liam.

“Who the fuck are you.” He deadpanned, and the mans gaze snapped to him.

“So you’re the one my sons been taking it up the ass from. Little freak.” The man spat, and Theo raised both of his eyebrows. No one talked about Liam like that. No one.

He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt with one hand, the other coming into contact with his hair. He slammed the man down, hearing the crunching of bone from under him. He smiled a little.

“You ever talk about my fiancé like that again, or come near my mother in law, I will do much worse to you than breaking a few bones in your head. Do you understand me.” Theo growled out, and the man whimpered out a yes.

He let the man go by his shirt, but not by his hair. He dragged him out, throwing him down the steps. He went back inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. He walked over to both of them, noting that Jenna had slight bruising on her arm. He got her an ice pack and held it gently to her arm. She just smiled softly, and pushed him towards Liam.

He crouched down in front of Liam, grabbing his hands gently. He gave light praises, urging Liam to look at him. He eventually caught his eye, and smiled softly. He got him up, and back into bed, back to sleep. He went downstairs, and watched the interaction between Dr. Geyer and Jenna. Dr. Geyer, David, was his name, was gently grabbing her arm, bringing her closer to him. He hugged her close, swaying them together, and Theo felt his heart warm up. His in-laws were so damn cute.

\---------------------------------------

Their day got fucking ruined because of hunters.

Monroe decided she wanted to recruit Nolan.

Nolan decided he wanted to eliminate Liam.

Liam was now injured in a hospital bed.

The baby was fine.

Theo wanted some fucking revenge.

\---------------------------------------

Stiles got hurt too.

Derek saw red.

They both did.

The hunters just declared war.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do we think? Sorry about the sad cliffhanger, I didn't know how to write it in :(. I have a surprise (if anyone likes this story haha)! I'm making a third and final installment of this series, and it will be Theo and Liam navigating life through marriage, children, and the aftermath of Monroe! Hope you guys like it!

It had been about a week since the hospital incident. Tensions were rising, more and more people were starting to get at one another’s throats. Liam had decided he wanted to go to school for the day, and Theo was apprehensive. After what Nolan did, he didn’t want to leave Liam alone. Not ever. Especially with their kid. Derek shared the same sentiment about Stiles, both of them still calming down after their attack.

“Baby, I’ll be fine. Our little boy or girl will be just fine. I promise.” Liam reassured him, kissing his head softly.

Theo gripped him close, burying his face in Liam’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him, taking one hand and smoothing it over his stomach, over the bump.

“You two better be fine. You call me if you need anything. Anything at all.” Theo said, and Liam nodded, kissing him softly.

Theo watched him go, tensing after every step he took.

He busied himself, starting with the dirty dishes in the sink, then moving onto the laundry in both of their baskets. Once he started a load, he grabbed the cleaner from the linen closet, heading to the bathroom. He set his phone down on the counter and began cleaning, eyes flicking to the screen every five minutes.

He shook himself out of his head, focusing on the task at hand. He had just finished cleaning when his phone rang. He dropped the cleaner, fumbling with his phone to answer.

“Hello?” He asked, voice frantic.

“Hi!” Liam’s sweet cheery voice said on the other end.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Theo asked, already slipping on his shoes.

“Uh, yeah? I just wanted to call you. I miss you. I was going to go to Deaton’s with Stiles after school, since Deaton said we could probably see the gender now instead of next week. And I want to see Stiles’ baby. Do you want to come?” Liam asked, and Theo let out a breath of relief.

“Yes, I’d love to come. Tell me when you’re on your way over there and I’ll head over as well.” Theo said, and Liam said okay.

“Oh! I gotta go, Mason wants to take me to lunch. I love you!” Liam then hung up.

Theo stared at the phone and shook his head.

He was still on edge, even after eating, so he worked out in the room, doing his reps of pushups, sit ups, pull ups, and weights. He got a text from Liam around two saying that they were on their way. He quickly changed, throwing some deodorant on and a light cologne. He grabbed his keys, locking the front door behind him and heading to his truck. He pulled out of the driveway, heading to the Vet’s. He pulled up next to the baby blue jeep, and shut off the truck. He opened his door, and his ears picked up the sound of faint yelling. He picked up his pace, pushing the door open. He walked into the back room, finding Liam pushed against the wall by Malia, her yelling in his face.

“Hey!” Theo called out, his voice going deep, the Alpha sneaking out of it’s cage.

All heads snapped towards him. He looked at everyone in the group, Derek holding Stiles behind him, Lydia trying to get Malia off of Liam. Theo made a mental note to thank her. His eyes landed on Malia at last, and she swallowed. He walked slowly over to her, prying her hands off of where they were holding Liam’s arms, and flipped her, rendering her incapable of moving off of the ground.

“You wanna put your hands on my mate again, Tate?” He asked, voice low, deep.

“He shouldn’t have this baby. It’s too dangerous.” She gritted out. He twisted her arm more behind her back, making her gasp.

“How is it dangerous, hm? When Deaton, a licensed professional in the supernatural world, might I add, told us himself, that Liam was going to be fine, and this baby was going to be fine.” Theo asked. Malia looked up at him.

“I just don’t want him having it with _you_.” She said. Theo flashed a smile.

“I’m sorry you’re still bitter, but we’ve moved on. All of us. You’re stuck in the past. Get the fuck over yourself.” He let Malia go, standing up straight, watching her every move.

“You ever touch him again you die, do you understand me.” Theo said, face blank. She nodded.

“Same goes for Stiles, Malia,” He heard Derek say. “since you decided to attack him as well. You touch either of them, you deal with us. I do not care if you are my cousin. My fiancé and children come first and foremost. Both of ours.” Theo nodded when they made eye contact.

“Well, now that that’s done, Liam, we’re going and getting curly fries.” Stiles said, moving slowly over to Liam and grabbing his hand gently, same with Lydia who was staring at Malia with fire in her eyes.

“Derek and I will meet you guys there.” Theo said. Lydia stayed behind while the two were on their way to the cars.

“I wanted to talk to you. Both of you. Malia, I don’t trust you out there with them alone, so you stay in here or so help me.” Lydia said, anger seeping into her words.

“What did you need, Lydia?” Derek asked, sauntering up to stand next to Theo, blocking the exit.

“I want to be the god mother. To both of your guys’ children. Please.” She said, tacking on a smile at the end.

Theo knew Lydia loved children. He had watched her interact with some of the smaller children at the elementary school, and had some knowledge from what Liam told him.

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect any less.” Derek said, and Theo shared his agreement.

“Well, good. Now that that’s settled, I will be heading for food with the boys. I’m taking them both shopping after, so don’t expect them home for a while.” The two Alpha’s flashed their eyes at her, and she just glared at them.

“You boys hog them. Always. It’s my turn now.” And no one argued with Lydia Martin.

The two nodded, walking out with her while Malia went her separate way. He wonders why her and Scott have been acting so funny. Theo and Derek walked to find Stiles and Liam crying, both of them rushing over, checking for injuries. Then they realized the two were both laughing, and the crying was a product from their laughing.

“You guys scared us.” Derek said, sitting down next to them.

“Sorry, sorry.” Liam said, giggling. Stiles started giggling too, both of them going back into the fit of laughter.

Derek and Theo joined in, then noticed Lydia walking over to them. All of them sobered up instantly.

“No need to stop on my account.” She said, plopping down onto Stiles’ lap. Those two had to be best friends, Theo concluded.

Theo had noticed that Stiles and Scott didn’t really go around one another, only saying their hello’s and goodbye’s.

“You two are coming shopping with me after we eat. I need to get you two started on vitamins, and then we need to get you two some new clothes. Sweatpants are going to be your new best friend.” She said, and both boys pouted, looking at one another.

Theo knew that Liam loved his little punk skinny jeans, and Stiles had his favorite pair of pants. Granted, they were baggier, but they fit Stiles’ hips tightly.

They all eventually got up, heading for the cars. Liam got in with Theo, Stiles and Derek both going into the Jeep, and Lydia taking her car. They all went to Rosie’s diner, all parking next to one another.

They all got out, forming their little group. Theo opened the door, holding it open for everyone. They all accumulated themselves to a booth in the far left corner, Lydia filing in first, then Stiles, then Derek, then Liam, then Theo. They all talked quietly between themselves, waiting for the waiter.

They looked up when the voice squealed, and they saw that she was looking at Liam.

“Oh my gosh! Li!” She said, jumping up and down.

Liam smiled big, moving to get up. He watched as the two hugged, wondering who this girl was.

“Lori! It’s so good to see you!” Liam said.

_Lori?_

“Oh, my gosh! You’re pregnant? That’s amazing!” She said.

The girl looked young, about a year or so younger than Liam, with short curly blonde hair that bounced every time she jumped.

“And who are you, Lori?” Theo heard Lydia ask. Bless that girl.

“Oh! I’m Brett’s sister! Liam and I used to be super good friends.” She said with a large smile.

Liam gave her one last smile before sitting down with the group. Lori pulled out her pad of paper, a pen, and then some straws.

“Now, what can I get you guys to drink?” She asked.

They all gave her their orders, watching as she wrote them down at lightning speed. She told them she’d be back asap, and walked away, leaving the group to talk to one another.

“So, where are you taking us shopping, Lyds?” Stiles asked. Lydia smiled, and turned to him.

“Well, first, we have to go to the vitamin store. Just because you’re both males doesn’t mean that you can’t take care of yourself properly with the proper prenatal care. I already wrote down what we needed. Then, I’m taking you both to a few clothing stores. We’re going to Adidas for you, Stiles, since you like their sweatpants, and Nike for you, Liam, since I noticed Theo liked the black cuffed sweats from there.

Then, we’re going to go and get some larger baggier shirts, for when your stomachs start to really show. I’m also going to invest in some cute lightweight sweaters.” She finished. The boys just nodded at her, turning to one another, talking over Derek.

Theo and Derek made eye contact with one another and smiled. Their fiancé’s were just too cute.

Lori came back over, drinks on the tray and she started handing them out. She then asked for their orders, Theo and Liam sharing a pasta dish, Stiles ordering a burger and curly fries, Derek ordering a salad, and Lydia ordering a soup with crackers and bread on the side. Lori nodded and wrote their orders down, giving them a smile. She walked away, and the group fell into a small silence.

“I kinda want to have a boy and a girl.” Liam admitted.

Theo swore that the angels had heard him.

“Der and I are having a set of boys,” Stiles smiled, “hopefully we can have a girl as well.” Lydia squealed at that.

Theo smiled at Liam, and Liam smiled back. They all talked about their hopes for the children, talked about the cute little scenarios their kids could have.

“I just want to dress them,” Lydia admitted, “since the stores sell cute baby clothing.” Liam nodded his sentiment.

Theo still had yet to meet the little children of Liam’s family, still had yet to meet the rest of the adults. He shuddered a little at that. He was never good with meeting other family. He never had to be, he was never serious with anyone quite like this. He didn’t have any family for Liam to meet though, which saddened him a little.

“Hey, foods here.” Liam said in his ear, and Theo looked up, smiling at him.

They all dug in, the conversation sparse between them. Liam had outright moaned at the taste of the pasta, and Theo choked at the sound.

They all finished in record time, Derek paying the bill for all of them. They all thanked him, then went to head out. Liam had exchanged info with Lori, so they could text. Theo liked Lori. She seemed sweet.

“Alright, here is where I steal your precious groom-to-be’s. Say goodbye, you won’t be seeing them until tonight.” Lydia said, and Theo kissed the shit out of Liam, Stiles and Derek doing the same.

They all pulled away, Theo and Derek watching the trio walk with one another. They turned to one another, raising their eyebrows.

“Beer?” Derek asked. Theo nodded, heading to his truck, Derek following.

They both drove to the loft, pulling into the parking spot. They hopped out, heading to the elevator in the main lobby. They chatted about the hunter issue, and how there seemed to be another underlying issue at hand, causing people to act out, per example, Scott and Malia.

“I can’t believe Malia would attack Stiles. Or Liam.” Derek said. Theo nodded.

Malia had always been kind to them, especially Stiles. They really need to crack down on this issue.

\------------------------------------------------

The two of them enjoyed their beers, Theo sobering up as quickly as Derek because the beer didn’t have as much wolfsbane as was recommended to have an affect on them. Derek just said to stay the night at the loft, not wanting him or Liam getting hurt on a night drive.

They texted Lydia, asking her to bring them to the loft. She was also going to spend the night.

The boys and Lydia showed up around eight that night, Stiles and Liam dragging their feet while Lydia walked like the badass bitch she was.

“Where is your washer and dryer?” She asked, and Derek pointed through one of the doors in his loft. She walked away, and the two boys slumped themselves down onto the couch.

Theo and Derek smiled, going over and holding their respected partners.

“Nope, you two, up. These two need to shower.” Lydia said, getting the boys up.

They both groaned, whining about having to stand under water for twenty minutes.

“Do you want to smell bad and feel disgusting, or do you want to smell good _and_ feel good?” She asked. The two grumbled for the second option, so she sent one to Derek’s bathroom, the other to the guest bathroom.

Liam and Stiles both came down at the same time, Liam shirtless, Stiles in a shirt and underwear. Theo swears luck was on his side today. He loved looking at Liam bare, now even more.

“Keep it in your pants, Raeken.” Lydia said, plopping Liam down onto the floor, his ass hitting a pillow.

She worked through the knots in his hair, trimming it here and there. Apparently he was getting a haircut. Theo watched her expert hands work through Liam’s hair, watched as the long strands got shorter. She wiped off whatever fell onto his back, and tapped his shoulder signaling for him to get up. She helped him to his feet, and cupped his face gently.

“You look gorgeous. Now you may go and relax.” She said, smiling, moving onto Stiles next.

Theo looked around him, really looked. He could have a pack right here. He still appreciated Scott, but him and Derek could have their pack right here with them, Stiles, Liam, Lydia. He looked over at Derek, and it seemed that he was thinking the same idea. He had no idea how it all worked though, how two packs became one. They’d talk it over while the other three were asleep.

They both got up, sitting with Stiles and Liam, holding them close. Liam told Theo about some of the clothes he bought, and Theo nodded along. He’d prefer Liam naked, but that’s just his preference.

Liam was thinking the same thing though, and leaned up, mouth coming close to his ear.

“I want you to fuck me in the backseat of your car.” He whispered, and Theo felt himself growing hard.

Shit. He was in the room with another werewolf. He turned his head to look at Liam, the smug little shit.

“Alright, you brat.” He whispered back.

They ended the night there, the trio going to bed.

Theo looked at Derek.

They had some things to discuss.

\-------------------------------------------

Shocking news hit Beacon Hills that night.

Brett Talbot died.

He was hit by a car on the road.

\-------------------------------------------

Liam sobbed in his arms, all intentions of the previous night gone.

Liam lost a lover.

A best friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think? I'm kind of sad that this one is coming to an end :( but the next one will be out soon after this one is finished! Comments, as always, are always appreciated!

Everything had happened so fast. One minute, they were all in the loft, enjoying their night, then Brett dying, then the Sheriff calling them all to the station.

They were all tense, unprepared for what was to come.

“These two have been charged over the suspicion of murder.” John said, rubbing at the creases in his forehead.

Everyone nodded, heading to the bull pen. Liam felt off about the two in the cell. They seemed to be hiding something. Liam shook himself out of his head, listening to the sheriff talking to Scott. Liam heard a buzzing noise, the noise faint. He whipped his head to the window, peeking through the blinds, and ducked when an arrow flew in through the window. He crouched down low, back against the wall. Everyone else ducked, looking at the wall to see the bright white lights shining in.

“The hell?” The Sheriff mumbled, standing slowly and cautiously, heading for the door to his office.

Liam looked around at everyone. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was panicking. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to run, to hide. Keep Theo and their baby safe. The packs stood slowly, all merging together as one. Theo grabbed Liam by the wrist bringing him closer, walking them out slowly to the open lobby. The sheriff had gone, talking to… Monroe?

Liam looked over at Scott, and they both nodded. Liam left Theo’s grasp for one minute, and Theo whined, and he looked pained.

“I’ll be right back. I promise.” Liam said, and Theo nodded.

Liam went with Scott, both of them going to the two betas, or now, omegas, in the cell. They got them out, walking to the rest of the group. They were going to go out in a fight, they weren’t going to settle for less.

Well, Liam and Stiles were barred, both of them having children on board.

Right as they were about to go out, the sheriff walked in, telling them that they had more time now. John grabbed Jiang and Tierney, the two omegas, and put them back into a cell. Liam was now freaking out even more. He could see a few students from the high school, Gabe. Nolan. His hands found his bump, and Theo’s arms found their way around his waist, over the bump.

“I’m going to keep you safe, whatever it takes. I don’t care, as long as you’re safe.” Theo said softly in his ear, and Liam nodded quickly, looking around at the others. Things were getting so out of control, Liam felt so overwhelmed.

They barricaded the doors and the windows, flipping desks, putting chairs and stoppers near them. Liam and Theo stepped back, watching as everyone else did the same. After a few minutes of tense silence, the power went out. They heard the girl, Tory, or something, ask how easy it was to cut the power. A deputy came out, dragging a scrawny kid with her.

“Too easy.” She threw the kid down, and Liam felt the air leave his lungs, reaching for something to grab onto.

“Get him out. Get him out, _now._ ” Liam said.

The Sheriff went to protest, but Liam continued on.

“He put Stiles and I into the hospital. Lock him up, kick him out, I do not care. But do not keep him in this room, Sheriff.” Liam concluded, the anger overclouding every other emotion.

The Sheriff grabbed Nolan, despite him protesting, and took him to the detention room with Jiang and Tierney. Liam looked down at the floor, taking deep breaths. He looked up when he felt a hand on his wrist, seeing that it was his fiancé, gently leading him towards the bathroom.

They both went, and Liam felt like he could cry.

“You’re doing amazing, baby. I don’t know how you’re being so strong through this.” Theo said, then the waterworks came with it.

“I’m not strong… I act… act like I am, but really, I’m moments away from freaking out, from… from collapsing under all the stress. We’re all teenagers… Eighteen, nineteen, and we’re thinking that every day could be our last, Theo. I don’t want to live that kind of life anymore. I can’t. Not when we have a kid on the way.” Liam wiped the tears from his eyes, Theo gathering him in his arms.

“I promise I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. Never. I can’t. I’m gonna get us out of this. I promise.” Theo said, kissing his head.

Their moment was short lived though, when they heard yells and screams in the main lobby of the station. They went to check it out, but Theo stopped them, looking at the smoke coming from the room. The room cleared out eventually, and they all looked for the source.

So many things were happening, but Liam caught onto the sound of handcuffs being dangled against a bench.

Nolan.

He quickly made his way to the detention center, seeing that he had a vial of wolfsbane. Baby or not, Liam still had his strength. He pushed Nolan against the bars, making him drop the vial. He picked it up carefully, grabbing Nolan by the nape of his neck, dragging him to the lobby.

“Scott,” he called out, “you need to see this.”

The Sheriff took Nolan away, and then Scott followed Liam back into the detention center.

“You need to show him your eyes.” Liam said, and then looked at Scott.

The omegas didn’t budge, not until the Alpha roared, their eyes turning a pale icy blue. They killed innocents. Scott sighed, this information putting a damper into his plans. He was going to vouch for them, say what they did wasn’t wrong. But now with the evidence, it was. Liam and Scott walked out, Scott taking the Sheriff to his office, shutting the door. Liam stood with the rest, his left hand occupied by Theo, his right by Lydia. He looked across the lobby, finding Stiles hiding himself in Derek, Derek holding him tight.

He was about to speak when another arrow flew through the window, embedding itself into the wall. They all looked at it, Malia being the first to move.

He plucked it out, taking whatever was on the end, off. Liam recognized that fabric. He snatched it away from her, unfolding the jersey.

It was Brett’s.

It was his lacrosse jersey.

He looked up, eyes flashing their deep golden yellow.

“Li.” Theo said, eyes flashing their crimson red.

He calmed down, but his hands were still shaking. They were trying to get a rise out of them. And it was working. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears well up again.

He lost Brett.

He lost his first love.

He loves Theo, always will. But Brett was his first, just like how Allison was Scott’s first.

He had to sit down, finding a secluded part of the station to just be alone. He was wearing one of Brett’s old hoodies that Lori had given to him. Theo understood, knowing Liam needed that comfort, needed the comfort of Brett.

He sobbed into the sleeve, gripping the jersey number close to his chest. He wishes he could’ve had one more chance to speak to him, one more chance to see him.

One more.

He took deep breaths, pulling himself into a straighter sitting position. He heard commotion, Jiang and Tierney were going to be turned in. He tucked the number into his pocket, heading out with the others. They stood as a front, outside of the doors.

Nolan and Gabe stared at him, and he hid his body behind Theo, looking as the two omegas made their way out in handcuffs, Tierney saying her thanks to Scott.

They didn’t know how bad those two were going to have it.

\----------------------------------------------

They all ended up at Deaton’s later that night. All devising a plan. They had to make it look like all of them deserted Beacon Hills. Had to make it look like they erased themselves. They all came up with the idea, the zoo. Liam had come up with the idea, but he couldn’t participate in it. Baby things, ya know.

They all thought it was a good idea. Lydia would work sidelines with Liam and Stiles, the trio being most of the brains of their group. Theo and Derek would work stuff at the zoo, Scott, Malia, and Argent would work at the warehouse.

They all had to go their separate ways, being in their groups that way it didn’t take long in the morning. Liam had texted Mason and Corey, getting them in on the plan. He looked up at Theo when it was just the two of them left. He’d be going to Lydia’s with Stiles tonight, staying there until the next. He walked over, cupping Theo’s face in his hands.

“I love you, Theo Raeken. I always will.” He said, tone serious, eyes unwavering.

“And I love you, Liam Dunbar. Forever and always.” Theo said in the same tone.

He brought their lips together, a soft, chaste kiss at first, then a more firm kiss. It was perfect for them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night. Be safe, my love.” Liam said, and Theo was gone.

Liam walked slowly out to Lydia’s car, getting into the back with Stiles. The two of them curled up together, seeking comfort.

“Derek will be okay.” Liam said softly, and Stiles nodded.

“So will Theo.” Stiles said in the same tone.

They both caught Lydia’s eye in the rear view mirror.

Yeah.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back! So sorry for the delay! Please let me know how you like this chapter in the comments! Suggestions are always welcome!

Liam paced back in forth in the foyer of Lydia’s house, anxious. Stiles was in the same boat, biting his nails, bouncing his knee. They knew what Theo and Derek were doing were dangerous, putting themselves, werewolves, in front of hunters. It was very dangerous, especially now.

“Oh, you two… stress isn’t good for the babies… let’s all find a movie to watch, or find a game to play.” Lydia said, sitting down in front of Stiles, but holding a hand out for Liam to take.

He came over, sitting next to Stiles, both men holding her hands. She smiled softly at them, pulling their hands into her lap.

“Derek, Theo, and all of the others are going to be fine. They’re going to come back alive and well, and they’re gonna be so excited to see you. Do you understand what I’m saying?” She asked, and Liam nodded a bit.

He wasn’t a man of faith, but he was praying. He prayed for Theo to come back to him safely, for Theo to come back to him and their kid.

“Now. Let’s put on a cheesy romance movie, and eat popcorn until we’re full.” Stiles nodded, getting up to grab the popcorn and the popcorn bowl.

Liam got up, making his way to the shelf with the movies, pulling out the notebook, of course. He put it into the DVD player, watching it spin until it loaded onto the screen. He sat back down on the couch, accepting the glass of water Lydia handed him, and holding the remote while Stiles and her situated themselves onto the couch. They all got comfy, sharing one huge fluffy blanket, all of them curled up in it.

“We’re watching the notebook.” Liam said softly, and the two nodded, hitting play.

They all watched in silence, munching on the popcorn, alternating between eating and drinking. It had become late into the night, finishing the notebook, all three of them sobbing into each other’s shoulders. They were in a mood, okay? Stiles picked _The Fault in Our Stars_ as the next movie, the time on the clock reading that it was almost midnight.

They all got comfy on the couch again, after drying their tears and blowing their noses. The movie had gone by quickly, getting to the part where Augustus had passed away, and all three of them broke down in tears once again. The door flew open, but they didn’t care, their emotional well being was shit right now. Liam looked over through his tears to see that it was Derek and Theo, both of them dirty and dusty, but otherwise unharmed. Liam whined and Theo came over, holding him close.

Liam gasped out into Theo’s neck, trying to get enough air in him to stop crying.

“What’s wrong, baby? Why are you crying?” Theo asked softly, rubbing his back. Liam whimpered softly.

“Augustus… he died and she was so happy with him and then he… ugh, Theo.” He cried into his shoulder, and heard Stiles telling Derek the same sentiment.

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s okay…” Theo held him close, Liam finishing his crying after another five minutes.

“Sorry… sorry. Are you okay? What happened?” Liam asked, and Theo explained that they got them lured in, now it was just a matter of the hunters falling for more of their tricks, giving them time to come up with a plan.

“Are you staying with me tonight?” Liam asked shyly, and Theo nodded, smiling.

Liam nodded, and gave Lydia and Stiles a hug, bidding them a goodnight, heading to the guest bedroom where they’d be staying. He peeled his shirt off, running his hands over his bump. He looked down, seeing that it had gotten slightly bigger. Huh. Being a werewolf must increase the time it takes for a pregnancy. Theo came up behind him, large hands encompassing his own, and moving them slowly over his bump.

“Can you believe we’re having a kid?” He asked softly, and Liam shook his head.

He couldn’t. He never really thought he would.

“I hope they look like you.” Liam said softly, looking up at Theo. Theo smiled a little, leaning down to kiss Liam softly.

“Hope they look like you… have your eyes.” Theo said, and Liam smiled. He wanted them to be the carbon copy of Theo.

They eventually laid down, Theo wrapping a protective arm around Liam, passing out on the spot. Liam admired his fiancé, tracing the outline of his face softly.

Tomorrow was going to be one of the shittiest days ever, he knew it. He didn’t want Theo to go, didn’t want him to leave Liam.

Sleep took over, making him fall unconscious.

\------------------------------------------------

He woke to rustling in the room, the sound of someone getting ready to leave. He peeled his eyes open, looking at Theo’s side of the bed, noticing it was empty, and Theo was next to the closet. He sat up slowly, Theo looking up from his shirt and making eye contact with Liam. He walked over, sitting in front of him.

“Hey, baby…” He said softly, Liam feeling the tears well up.

This felt like a goodbye.

“Aw, baby, no. Don’t cry, I’ll be back soon, I promise… Derek and I need to go meet Scott.” He said, and that still didn’t make Liam feel better. The tears were coming full force, he was unable to stop them.

He wiped at them, turning and hiding his face. It was stupid to be crying, cause he knew Theo would be back. He knew Theo would be okay.

“Hey, hey… look at me. Look at me, Li.” Liam turned his head slowly, the tears reducing.

“I’ll be back by tonight, maybe even earlier. I am coming back, I wouldn’t leave you.” Theo said, and Liam nodded.

Theo wouldn’t leave him, he knew that.

It was nice to be reassured about it though.

“I love you, and I love our baby. I’ll be back.” Liam watched Theo go, watched him walk out of the room.

He, of course, followed, walking down the stairs with Theo. Liam looked over, seeing that Stiles was sobbing against Derek, clutching to him tightly. Liam understood.

He grabbed Theo, pulling him into a hug.

“I love you.” He said, and Theo repeated the words, leaving a kiss on his lips.

Liam chased after it when Theo pulled away, not wanting to let him go. Theo smiled softly, leaving one last kiss on his lips before leaving with Derek, leaving two very emotional and pregnant men to cry on each other’s shoulders.

\---------------------------------------------------

Liam busied himself throughout the day, finding little tasks to do around the house, and running errands with Stiles.

Technically him and Stiles weren’t supposed to be out of the house what with the hunters being out and looking for them, but they were bored, and Lydia was gone, she couldn’t tell them off. They ended up at world market, throwing pasta at one another, making a mess of the aisles. They laughed their asses off, pushing each other gently. It was definitely a good day. It was about to be ruined though when Gabe decided to come and pay a visit.

“Yo. Dunbar.” He said, and Liam looked over, smile dropping off of his face. Stiles took one look at Gabe and laughed.

“The fuck are you laughing at, fucking freak.” Gabe said, and Stiles raised an eyebrow. He turned towards Liam, then back towards Gabe.

“Oh, shiver me timbers, I’m sooo scared.” He said, mockery in his voice.

Leave it to Stiles to make jokes about someone in front of them. Gabe moved forwards, going to push Stiles, when a hand grabbed his arm. The two looked up, seeing Chris Argent grabbing it, raising an eyebrow at Gabe as well.

“You gonna hit him?” He asked, and Gabe nodded slowly.

“I figured.” Then Chris twisted his arm back behind him, making Gabe drop to the floor.

“S.. Sir! Please let me up, please!” Gabe said, and Argent twisted the arm further.

“Why should I? You were about to attack someone.” He said, and Gabe shook his head.

This kid was a wuss.

“I… I swear I wasn’t, I swear it.” He said, and what? He just admitted—never mind, he must be real fucking stupid.

“Mmm, nice try. I’m gonna walk you out of this store and to your car, and you are going to drive off towards your home, do you understand me?” Argent asked, and Gabe nodded. Argent turned to the two of them.

“Animal clinic. Now.” He said. The two men nodded, heading for the Jeep, making their way to the clinic.

They arrived, finding all of the pack members here, all of them gathering outside. Liam looked over at Stiles, who then looked over at Liam. They nodded, and got out. Derek and Theo’s heads snapped up, both of them laying their eyes on their respected partners.

“What are you two doing here?” Scott asked, and Liam looked over at him.

“Argent sent us. Oh, and by the way, Gabe decided to pay a visit.” He said, and Theo flashed his eyes.

“Did he hurt either of you?” Derek asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“He was going to—” Stiles started.

“You taunted him, Sti.” Liam said, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying, He was going to, but then Argent stepped up, took him to his car and told us to come here. So, here we are.” Stiles said, and Derek gave him a deadpan look.

“Only you could get yourself mixed into trouble when you shouldn’t be.” Liam laughed softly at that, making his way to Theo.

He was stopped by Mason, which Theo didn’t like.

“Back off, wolf boy, I need to talk to him.” Mason said, and Theo looked appalled at being called ‘wolf boy’.

Liam rolled his eyes, going with Mason inside to the exam room, where he had notes open.

“I’ll get to those after this, but we need to have a serious talk now.” Mason said, and Liam nodded.

“Okay, what’s up? You’re kind of pissing off my baby daddy right now.” Liam said, smiling a little when he heard Theo tell him to shut up.

“I wanted to ask to be the godfather… of your child.” Mason said, and Liam just gave him a ‘duh’ look.

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else, Mase.” He said, and Mason smiled taking a deep breath.

“Awesome. Yeah, awesome,” he said, making Liam smile, “but now we need to discuss my notes.”

Liam nodded, hopping up onto the exam table carefully.

“Okay, what is that thing?” He asked, pointing at the two faces, merged in the middle.

Mason took a deep breath, gathering his pages.

“You know how people have been scared around town, and how people have been acting strange?” Mason asked, and Liam nodded, not seeing where this was going.

“Well, it’s cause of this thing. The Anuk-ite. It has two faces, or, two hosts. We know Aaron is one, but we don’t know the other. It becomes deadly when merged.” Mason said, looking at Liam.

Oh, wonderful.

“But don’t stress, we have a plan.” Mason said.

“A plan?” He asked, and Mason nodded.

“A plan.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The plan failed, and now his fiancé and best friend were injured, the anuk-ite merging together.

“Your plans always suck, Mase.” Liam told him while patching him up.

“Yeah, yeah. Go take care of your baby daddy, he’s been worried about you.” Liam smiled a little, going to Theo.

“No more getting hurt, please.” He said, crouching down and taking Theo’s hand, blood around the knuckles.

He grabbed the cloth, wiping it away.

“Promise.” Theo said.

Promise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, here is the end to this story :(. But do not fear, I have a part three coming along here in a bit! It will, however, be the last installment in this series. Thank you all for the love, and thank you all for the support! I love you all, and thank you! The last one is called "When Two Became One"!

The final battle was exhausting.

They were all trying to keep themselves safe, keep one another safe.

It had been hard, but they had managed to do it. Theo had gotten injured, even with the promise, but Liam knew it was to be expected. Derek had almost been frozen in stone, same with almost half of the pack members. Stiles was the one to help take down the anuk-ite, and Theo had been the one to help take down the hunters. Liam had been at the hospital too, but he had to stay away and hidden, that way he could be safe, and keep their baby safe.

Derek had been upset with Stiles, just because Stiles could have been put in serious danger. Derek ended up hugging him close though, thankful that he had been okay, and he had been minimally injured.

Liam had received that text, and smiled a little.

He was still waiting for Theo to come down with Melissa.

He had waited ten minutes before he became impatient, heading for the elevator. The minute his finger touched the button, the doors opened to reveal a very shirtless Theo, his smile wide. Theo grabbed him and hugged him close, and Liam hugged him back, holding onto him tightly.

“You’re okay.” He whispered.

“I’m okay.” Theo said.

He nodded, closing his eyes.

They were all going to be okay now.

\----------------------------------------------

They all agreed to meet at a park outside of Beacon Hills, none of them wanting to stay in the town for the night.

Liam observed the group.

Scott held Malia close, her head tucked under his chin. He moved on, finding Lydia holding both Mason and Corey close, running her fingers through their hair. It was a comfort thing. He looked to his left, finding Derek with his hands around Stiles’ waist, hands resting on his baby bump. He smiled a little. Derek was a possessive and protective bastard, but it was valid for what had happened. He looked to his right, seeing Jackson and Ethan cuddled together on the ground, both of them sitting at Lydia’s feet. Huh. He then looked down at his own stomach, Theo’s big hands sitting protectively gentle over his own stomach.

He smiled a little, happy that everything was over. Happy that they could all go back to their own lives again.

He knew that not all people would be accepting of the supernatural, but now without the anuk-ite, the fear should be lessened. He hoped.

He also hoped people wouldn’t hurt him for being pregnant. He might have to switch to online school, like Mason and Corey were doing.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Theo whispered in his ear, and Liam looked up at him, smiling softly.

“Thinking about switching to online school.” He said, and Theo smiled.

Liam knew that Theo didn’t like him being out, especially now that his bump had grown, and now that everyone knew he was a supernatural creature. It made himself and Theo feel better about staying home to do schooling in the least.

He had lost his job at the tattoo parlor once they had found out about him, but the owner had given him a large advance on his paycheck. Liam had been sad, but he was glad he got let go. He got more time with Theo and the packs, more time with his mom, even though he hadn’t been around much with her.

“We’ll get you switched over. I have a surprise for you though. Tomorrow.” Theo said, and Liam looked up, raising an eyebrow. Theo just smiled, kissing his cheek.

Liam nodded, smiling a little, and sunk further into Theo’s embrace, getting comfy.

He listened to the packs talk about their plans, about how some were going off to college, some were going to stay here in Beacon Hills. Liam and Stiles made eye contact, and Stiles smiled. They weren’t going anywhere.

He turned his gaze back onto the fire they had going, eyes slipping shut.

\----------------------------------------------------

He woke up, hearing the voices of Derek and Theo, catching the words “merge”, “one”, and “pack”. What?

He sat up carefully, seeing that he had been placed on a hotel bed, next to Stiles who was also sleeping. He went to go and swing his feet over the side of the bed, but he felt a kicking in his stomach. He brought a hand to it and groaned softly, gaining the attention of the two alpha’s. Theo was over at his side in a second, hand going over his stomach.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Liam just nodded.

“What.. um,” he took a deep breath, the kicking being persistent, “what were you guys talking about?” He asked, and Theo smiled a little, looking over at Derek.

“We, Derek and I, decided to merge packs. So, it would be him and I, you and Stiles, and Lydia.” Liam smiled a bit at that. He liked that idea, no offense to Scott, but Scott wasn’t really a good Alpha to Liam, and Scott’s pack was all over the place.

“Sounds good…” Liam said, getting his feet over the side of the bed. “Can you get me to the bathroom?” Liam asked, and Theo nodded, helping him up and walking them over.

“Stomach hurt?” Theo asked, and Liam shook his head, no.

“Your child is sitting against my bladder.” He said, and Theo smiled a little.

“ _My_ child, huh?” Theo asked, and Liam nodded.

“When the baby does something to make me upset, they become your child.” He said, and sat down, doing his business.

Theo just laughed, walking away from the bathroom to let Liam do his business in private.

Liam finished up, flushing the toilet then washing his hands, then went back to the room. He sat down carefully onto the bed, pushing himself into a laying position.

Now he could sleep peacefully.

\----------------------------------------------------

They all went back to Beacon Hills the next morning, the new Hale and Raeken pack riding back together, the McCall pack saying their goodbyes.

Liam and Stiles sat in the back seat of the SUV Derek drove, the camaro driven by Lydia. Both of the pregnant men fell asleep, their hands holding one another for comfort.

The two were woken up by their respective Alphas, both of them being carried bridal style to their cars, and Liam suddenly remembered that Theo had told him about a surprise, and he turned towards him.

“What’s my surprise?” He asked, and Theo smiled softly.

“I’ll take us there, but you have to close your eyes when I tell you to, okay?” He asked, and Liam nodded, buckling up.

They drove in comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, Theo telling Liam to close his eyes after about twenty five minutes, so he did. He felt Theo unbuckle his seatbelt, grabbing his hands.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Theo instructed, and Liam rolled his eyes under his eyelids, keeping them closed.

Theo walked them gently, hands on Liam’s waist. Liam walked slowly with him, feeling Theo stop them when they reached their destination.

“Alright, open.” He said, and Liam opened his eyes, hand coming over his mouth.

He gasped, taking in the large house in front of him.

It looked like a mansion, and it was all for them. He turned to Theo, throwing his arms around him, hugging him. Then he proceeded to kiss the shit out of him.

Theo kissed him back, holding him close.

“I, uh, wanted to keep tis a surprise for you… make a home for us. For our baby. Our family.” Theo said, and Liam smiled big, kissing Theo again.

It was amazing.

It was everything he could’ve hoped for.

\--------------------------------------------------

They moved their stuff in that day, taking all of their belongings, getting help from his mother and stepfather. They had cried and hugged both of them, telling them about how proud they were, how they were proud of them for enduring the things that they did.

Liam had cried too, emotions and hormones acting up. Theo had cried a little too, but he hid it better.

They were now at the new house, Liam pushing the two twin beds together to make one big bed. He knew they could afford a new mattress, but they wouldn’t get a new one until after buying their baby the supplies they needed.

Stiles and Derek came over to help out as well, as had Lydia, but Lydia had kept Liam and Stiles to herself, getting their help just putting pictures up, leaving the brunt work to the Alpha’s.

Liam had lost his balance after standing from the floor, and he landed on his ass, and he gasped, the impact of him landing on his ass taking his breath away. Lydia crouched down next to him, helping him up.

He looked up to see Theo standing at the doorway, trying to get inside but Derek holding him back.

“He’s okay, Theo. He’s fine.” Derek said, and Theo still didn’t calm down.

“Baby, I’m okay.” Liam assured, and Theo only calmed a little.

“He’s okay, Theo. The baby is fine, and so is he.” Lydia re-enforced, and Theo got himself together, pulling himself out of Derek’s hold.

Theo went to Liam and crouched down next to him, hip checking Lydia gently. He grabbed Liam gently, pulling him up and holding him close.

“That’s enough with the pictures for today. It’s getting close to dinner.” Theo said, and they all nodded, heading for the stairs.

Liam stopped though, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat skyrocket through the roof. He looked over in time, moving fast enough to catch him when he fainted.

“Have you two eaten?” Lydia cuts in, and Liam has the decency to look guilty. He had apple sauce and a granola bar earlier, and Stiles had a granola bar.

“You two, I swear. Come. We’re all eating.” She said, pulling them down the stairs, the two Alpha’s staying behind them.

\---------------------------------------------

Dinner had gone well, Liam and Stiles ate a shitton, both of them hungry from not eating all day. Theo and Derek had waited until they finished their first plate to go and get their own food.

All in all, it went well.

Liam looked around himself, finding happy faces all around. Everyone was smiles and laughs, all indulged in a conversation with one another.

He smiled down at his plate, picking up a piece of his bread, and spreading the butter onto it.

He had a home.

He had his family.


End file.
